Gypsyn's Drabbles
by Gypsyn
Summary: A collection of ficlets, spoilers, and bonus scenes from my other stories that didn't quite make the cut. Most (if not all) have been posted on my Tumblr page prior to being posted here. (Rated M to cover all the bases)(Inu/Kag) Enjoy!
1. Dream You

(Authors note: Yes I've posted this before as its own story but it made more sense to move it here with the other tumblr ficlets. ) ^^;

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dream you is a big idiot," Kagome grumbled at Inuyasha suddenly. The dog demon raised a dark eyebrow and cautiously replied with, "Oh yeah? What did he do?" Being extra careful to distinguish himself from the dream version of himself that was evidently owed a sit.

She scowled. "I was stuck chasing a whole bunch of tiny demons trying to catch them all by myself and through the whole stupid dream you were just- "

"He," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Right, HE was just lounging around acting like a smug jerk and laughing his head off every time one of the stupid things escaped," she relayed as the group left their campsite and headed out on the road.

"Did you sit him?" Inuyasha asked wryly.

"Apparently dream you is immune to the beads," she grumbled.

Inuyasha sighed quietly in envy. _'lucky bastard.'_

"You didn't sound so angry at dream Inuyasha two nights ago," Shippo said from her shoulder, flicking his tail in confusion.

Kagome gave the little kitsune her own confused look, opening her mouth to ask what he meant, and then she remembered the hot springs dream featuring a certain hanyou two nights ago. Her face turned red and her mouth snapped firmly closed.

Inuyasha noticed the look of embarrassment but didn't understand it.

"What? Was she talkin in her sleep again or somethin?" Inuyasha asked the kitsune.

"Not really, she was mostly-"

Kagome's hands instantly pressed themselves to Shippo's mouth, putting a stop to the humiliating explanation.

"l-lets just forget I said anything!" she squeaked, casting an overly cheerful smile in Inuyasha's direction.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Or you could tell me what your tryin to hide and just get it over with," he replied stonily.

"It's nothing! Shippo must have been hearing things!" she insisted.

The kitsune opened his mouth to counter the denial but she shot him a look of pleading and he hesitated before saying, "Don't worry about it, I was probably half asleep."

Inuyasha frowned and opened his mouth to _force_ an explanation from her but Kagome was already jogging past him to escape the mortifying interview.

"Hey!" he growled, starting after her. But Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder that stopped him.

"I'm a little busy here bouzo!" he snapped, looking back at the monk who had caught up to them impatiently.

"Ah, but I believe I know what Shippo was talking about," the human replied smoothly.

Kagome jerked to a halt to look back at the pair in horror.

Inuyasha caught the look and turned more fully to the monk. "So what was it?"

Miroku smiled and drew the half demon off to the side of the path whispering to him while Kagome stood there frozen.

But in the two seconds it took for Kagome to snap out of it and take a step back in their direction it was already over. Inuyasha pulled away from the huddle and gave a loud sputtered sound of incredulance. Instantly Kagome blushed and twirled back around redoubling her pace, determined to get as much space between her and the men as possible.

"But that's not FAIR!" Inuyasha complained a little too loudly in something close to a whine.

And even though she was mortally embarrassed, Kagome couldn't help but stifle a small laugh at that reaction. Maybe next time she saw dream Inuyasha she'd have to tell him how lucky he was.


	2. (ASFS Bonus) Stone House

Authors note:

This is a scene from A Story for Shippo that didn't quite make the cut mostly just because I felt like it made the chapter too long and took away from the original ending. However, I still consider it canon. ;3

This would have happened right at the end of chapt 1.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't imagine Inuyasha ever letting Kagome live alone in a house made of sticks anyway," Miroku remarked.

"And with wolves roaming around too," Sango threw in, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

The dog demon wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I would have NEVER let her do something so stupid," he snorted. "From the first day, she woulda been livin in the stone house with me where it's safe."

"I love how you just decide on these things without even consulting me first," Kagome replied sarcastically with a half-hearted glare.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no way on earth you would even _want_ to live in a stick house," he told her with a look of disbelief. "Besides, you don't need to be livin on your own anyway."

"Actually I'm planning to live on my own after I graduate from school," Kagome informed him smoothly.

The whole group could practically hear the sound of splitting ice at that piece of information.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped in a low dangerous voice.

"Did you forget my world is different from yours?" she snapped back, looking annoyed. "There, women HAVE to learn to be independent. If you're a woman and you don't get married before you move out, Then you get a job and support yourself BY yourself. What do you think I've been going to school for? Fun? The worst thing I could possibly do is live with my family forever and end up being a burden to them."

"I can understand not wanting to be a burden to your family," Sango cut in carefully. "But why would you be expected to live alone if you can't find a husband? It seems unnecessarily risky."

Kagome brought a hand up to her chin thoughtfully. "I guess mostly it's because the women in my time are treated as equals to men. At least compared to this time period. I mean, We have excellent educations, we can get any job we want (depending on our grades), we aren't expected to get married and have children if we don't want to."

She sighed. "But the public opinion is that we are only considered successful or honorable if we are either happily married or we are completely supporting ourselves. Relying on your family too much and willfully being a burden pretty much guarantees that people will treat you like you're a lazy idiot."

"Kagome sama," Miroku started cautiously. "I wonder if perhaps one of the other reasons the women in your time choose to live alone is to er... "

"Have sex?" Kagome asked him with a knowing look.

Inuyasha's sudden accusing glare in Miroku's direction made the monk flinch slightly. He dared not ask further, at least not while standing so close to Kagome.

The miko glanced at Inuyasha who appeared close to a major meltdown before shooting a look of annoyance back at Miroku who raised his hands in innocence. Kagome sighed.

"Well in my time, It's considered unrealistic to wait until marriage to have sex," she admitted, crossing her arms. "So yes, I'm sure that's part of it." Inuyasha's aura flared in fury.

"BUT," she snapped, looking directly at him with a defiant glare. "To **me** at least, having sex is about LOVE. Some people might do it just for fun..." She cast Miroku a pointed look. "But I'm not the type to run off and do that with just _anyone_ , so relax already."

Inuyasha's aura eased its intensity only marginally. But while he didn't snap at her, he was obviously still highly displeased with the situation.

"So strange," Sango mused, scratching behind Kirara's ears with a thoughtful expression. The little Neko nodded her agreement with a soft meow.

Kagome shrugged. "I can see how it seems strange to all of you, But honestly I'm looking forward to it. I'll be sad to have to leave all of you and my family, but It will be nice to have space all to myself."

"Won't happen," Inuyasha suddenly snarled, stopping their progress in the middle of the road to glare at her.

Kagome looked at him taken aback then narrowed her eyes in return.

"And what makes you say that?" she asked, leaning toward him challengingly.

The others reacted in the opposite way, leaning well away from anywhere Inuyasha's face could potentially plant itself at any second. But nobody interfered, things were just getting interesting.

"You know damn well I won't let you live all by yourself like that."

Kagome's eyes gleamed dangerously at the word 'let'. "As if you have a choice about where or how I live," she replied sternly. "Once this is all over, You're planning on going with Kikyo _right_? So how the hell do you expect to stop me from doing whatever I want when you're gone? What, are you going to haunt me?"

The half demon's face paled a little, but instead of backing down he only grew more angry and flustered.

"I- You just can't!" he snarled. "What if someone breaks in and you're there all by yourself?!"

"Then I'd have to run or fight back just like anyone else."

"You idiot, that's too risky!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a serious voice. "That's just the way the world is. I understand that you worry about me but there's nothing you can do about it. If something happens to me, it happens."

"I can't believe this shit!" he fumed. "How can you even **think** of living all by yourself after all this is over?! Who the hell's gonna watch out for you?!

"Nobody is," she told him with a stony acceptance that was not necessarily unkind. She knew he was just worried about her, and it didn't help that he didn't really understand her world or its values. But she couldn't outright lie to him just to make him feel better either.

"Inuyasha, once you leave you won't be able to protect me anymore. You _have_ to accept that."

"I don't have to accept _anything_!" he growled back rebelliously, looming over her in silent threat.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his attempted intimidation tactic and considered sitting him just to remind the idiot how useless such a ploy was on her. What he could even try and threaten her _with_ she couldn't possibly imagine. He couldn't exactly come back to life and force her to move back to her family's home just because he disapproved of her living situation.

"Kagome what happens if Inuyasha _does_ stay in the end?" Shippo asked suddenly.

The group all looked down at the worried kitsune sitting in her basket, and to everyone's surprise, Kagome laughed.

"Well, apparently if Inuyasha _does_ stay I'll be living with him in his stone house," she answered with a smile.

The half demon in question blushed and turned back to the road, pointedly ignoring everyone else as they too gave soft laughs. After a moment or two, the group recovered themselves and started off again. This time with Inuyasha silent at his position in the lead.

"...Fine," Inuyasha said no louder than a whisper. "But no foxes."

The only person who heard him was Shippo who turned around in Kagome's bicycle basket to glare at the dog-demon's broad back.

"Hey!"


	3. (MHW Bonus) Father's Voice

Authors Note:

This is a bonus scene from Mrs. Higurashi's Wish that didn't make the cut. Its definitely NOT canon to the story but I still thought it was cute so here you are. ~ Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

During the middle of the night, Miroku was woken up by a gentle shaking and a soft child's voice. "Hey… Houshi, Houuushi-san," murmured the little voice insistently. He groaned and blearily opened his eyes to see the young version of Kagome gripping his robes at the shoulder and looking at him.

"Houshi-San I can't sleep," the girl said softly so as not to wake the others.

"What's wrong?" he murmured sleepily.

The girl blushed. "I had a nightmare. C-Can you tell me a story?"

Miroku yawned and refocused on the girl. "Don't you think Sango-oneesan would be better suited to tell you a story Kagome-chan?"

The little girl shook her head. "It has to be a man," she replied insistently.

"And Why is that?" he asked, giving her a weary look.

She looked down almost ashamed. There was a pregnant pause, and then she murmured, "Never mind. I'm sorry."

She started toward Inuyasha's tree but now he was curious.

"Kagome," he said, grabbing her hand gently. She paused, flinching slightly.

"I'm sorry I spoke to you like that. It's okay to tell me," he told her softly. "I won't think anything less of you."

She looked back at him embarrassed. "Before he died... My daddy always used to tell me a story… When I couldn't sleep," she confided.

Miroku smiled at her a little sadly and felt a pang of paternal affection and sympathy for the child standing before him. He remembered losing his own father, the huge emptiness he'd felt. He hadn't really noticed before. But Kagome had suffered that loss too. Even if she was no longer pained by it as an adult. He chose his words very carefully.

"…Your father must have loved you very much Kagome-chan."

She looked back at him with only the smallest hint of tears in her eyes as she nodded.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position. "So how did your father used to tell you these stories? Did you lay in bed or did he hold you?"

"He… He used to hold me," she replied sheepishly. "But I'd rather listen from the sleeping bag if that's okay."

"That's fine," he said, smiling amiably. "Poor Inuyasha would probably have a conniption fit if he saw something like that anyway."

"He would?" the girl asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Well… Inuyasha's a half dog demon, right?"

"Right," she answered.

"Well, once a dog demon decides something or someone belongs to them, they become very protective."

"So… I belong to Inuyasha kun?" she asked, frowning in bafflement.

 _'Well, that was a blunted down assumption.'_ Miroku thought, glancing over at Inuyasha's still form in the tree. "Er…Not… entirely," the monk amended. "But You're Inuyasha's friend right?"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"Well, maybe That's all it really takes."

She smiled. "I think Inuyasha-kun is an amazing friend," she told him happily.

"Yes, I dare say he is," Miroku chuckled. And feeling a little brave he reached over and Ruffled the girl's hair. She giggled in response.

"Alright, Kagome-chan go get into your blankets. I'm just going to get a drink first."

She nodded and obediently returned to her sleeping bag scooping up Shippo as though he were a stuffed animal And hugging him as she made herself comfy in the sleeping bag.

The little fox demon didn't stir except to snuggle into her warmth a little deeper and mumble sleepily.

Miroku stood and wearily made his way over to the supplies bag. He dug around in it a bit collected his water bottle and took two long swigs of the liquid before returning the bottle to its place. Then he made his way toward Kagome.

Quietly, he glanced at Sango and Inuyasha's "resting" places. Sango and Kirara were both watching him curiously through slitted eyes. Inuyasha's eyes weren't opened but his ears were obviously trained on him. They followed him across the clearing very carefully.

Miroku silently sighed. Of _course_ they were all awake. Not like it really mattered. He clearly wasn't doing something he could get in trouble for. Although… who knew with Inuyasha really? A man just breathing too close to Kagome could send Inuyasha off in fits of jealousy before this had happened. Who knew just how this version of the half demon was going to react?

He sat down at the head of her bedding and made himself comfortable against the tree Kagome had nestled herself under.

"What kind of story do you want Kagome-chan?" he asked.

"Any kind," she answered softly. Her big blue eyes were fixed on him hopefully and he felt another rush of paternal affection for the little girl. Was this maybe what it would be like if he had a daughter someday?

He smiled a little awkwardly. "It's going to be hard to mimic your father if I don't know what sort of stories he told you."

"He told me lots of fairy tales," she replied a little sadly before turning her expressive gaze skyward. He nodded and cleared his throat. After all, he apparently had an audience.

He recalled a story she'd told all of them once.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who always wore a red cape…"

She laid there quietly and listened. He watched as Kagome's distant eyes started to close and her expression softened to one of peace. As he continued the story to the end, her body went slack and her breathing evened out.

When he finished the story, it was silent in the clearing. And for a moment he just stared sadly at Kagome's tiny prone form.

He wondered just how fresh Kagome and Inuyasha's memories of loss were at the moment. To what point in time had this spell sent his friend's minds? This Kagome seemed to be still recovering from her father's death. What was going on in _Inuyasha's_ mind?

Miroku turned his gaze up toward Inuyasha's tree branch and saw the young demon openly glaring him. His golden eyes reflecting the faint firelight with thinly veiled anger.

"There you told her a story. Now back to sleep _bozo_ ," the white haired youth snapped quietly.

Miroku raised his hands in defeat and quietly left to return to the tree beside Sango and Kirara. Once there, he plopped down and sighed wearily.

"I thought that was really sweet of you Miroku," Sango praised him quietly.

He smiled back at her winningly. "Thank you."

"But it looks like you may have made Inuyasha angry with you."

"I suppose so. But at least this version of him doesn't knock me over the head when he's displeased," Miroku mused aloud.

"I'd say he's considering it," Sango warned him, taking a glance at the displeased half demon sulking in his tree.

The monk sighed. "I would almost prefer to be knocked over the head at this point."


	4. (MHW Bonus) Inuyasha's Magic

A bonus scene from Mrs. Higurashi's wish that didn't make the cut. ~Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Can you do magic too Inuyasha- kun?" she asked, once again all smiles. The boy hesitated still thrown off by the bounce in her mood.

"No," Shippo interveined. "The only thing Inuyasha's good at is being a big brute."

"A brute?" Kagome asked.

"Shut up, you little pest!" Inuyasha snarled back raising his claws threateningly.

"What? Are you really that afraid Kagome won't like you anymore if you tell her about how much of a demon you are?" Shippo asked raising an eyebrow at the angry display.

The half demon flinched and pulled away.

"Hey now, break it up!" Sango called over angrily. "Shippo you apologize NOW. That's not okay!"

The fox muttered a begrudging apology and scampered back to the others leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Kagome looked toward her embarrassed and worried friend with a consoling expression."Inuyasha-kun I don't care about stuff like that," she assured him gently. "I like you even if you can't do magic. I think you're perfect just the way you are!"

The eight-year-old blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Really?" he asked timidly

"Really!" she replied instantly with a serious look.

The boy fidgeted.

"I… I'm really strong," he revealed after a moment. "I can lift boulders and tear down trees if they're not too big… And I can run really fast. Faster than rabbits or deer."

"That's amazing!" she gushed, smiling at him excitedly. Her enthusiasm seemed to give him some courage.

"If I show you… Promise that you won't get scared, okay?" he requested timidly.

"I promise!"

Inuyasha nodded and walked over to a tree about as big around as a he was and raised a clawed hand consideringly.

Still he turned back with a doubtful expression. "You sure you won't be scared?" he asked with something like desperation in his voice.

She smiled and shook her head. "I won't get scared," she reassured him. "But if you're worried you don't have to prove anything to me Inuyasha-kun. If you want, we can just go play something else."

She looked back at the tree consideringly. "Besides it's a nice tree. It would be sad if we hurt it for no good reason."

A look of relief crossed the boy's face and he lowered his hand jogging back to her side, clearly pleased with her answer.


	5. (THBW Bonus) Inuyasha's Kindness

(THBW Bonus) Inuyasha's kindness

Sadly, I couldn't find anywhere to squeeze this conversation into The Half-Breed's Wife. :/ But even though this conversation didn't make it into the story I still consider it canon. It would have probably happened sometime after Inuyasha showed Kagome the sunrise from his tree. ~Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You know you've been suspiciously nice to me since that fiasco with the snake. Did you hit your head in that fight or something?" Kagome teased her flustered companion, leaning against his side.

"I must have to try and be nice after you saved my life," he grumbled in return.

"Well you know, without you there that snake would have eaten me in a heartbeat," Kagome reminded him. "You saved me too, and you got really hurt doing it. I'm the one who should be more grateful."

"You're not showing it," he said with a snort raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I already owe you so much for saving me from those bandits and taking me in when I had nowhere else to go. I told you then that I would repay you." She looked up at him seriously. "I WANT to repay you. I don't know what I can do for you, but you know that all you have to do is ask."

Inuyasha looked down where she held his arm. His golden eyes seemed to glow back at her as if holding in a fire, but his expression was quietly thoughtful.

The words 'I want you to be mine,' clawed their way to his throat and stayed there like a bitter tasting medicine, incapable of being swallowed back down. But he refused to let them out. Even with as kind and accepting as Kagome was, that was too much.

After a few seconds of staring transfixed, He seemed to realize himself and snapped out of it turning away with a snort.

"You do plenty for me," he told her shortly. "If I can think of something bigger than a patched up shirt I'll tell you. Till then, don't worry about it."

"You're sure?" she asked with a small frown. "There's nothing I can do for you?"

"Are you happy right now?" he asked in return.

She looked a little surprised by the turn in conversation but nodded. "I'm very happy."

"Then, for now, that's all I need."

Kagome blinked in surprise at his statement but after a moment she gave him a soft smile. "…You're a very kind person Inuyasha," she told him quietly.

He said nothing to that, silently looking back toward the ground. Deep down, Inuyasha had a feeling that if he had dared to ask for what he really DID want she wouldn't have thought he was kind at all.


	6. Split's Teaser Bonus

"Whatever, I give up! It's not like being split in half is the worst thing that could have happened to me," one of the Kagomes grumbled.

"That's the spirit!" the other one replied from her seemingly permanent position beside Inuyasha in an annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Baka!" the other snapped, grabbing up a rock and flinging it at the back of her double's head before the others could react. "I was being sar-"

"OW!" "OW!"

Both girls jerked their hands up to the back of their heads in perfect unison to the same spot the rock had struck. "That really hurt!" the girl beside Inuyasha whined pitifully. Inuyasha himself seemed stunned, not only by the other copy's rock throwing but also by the apparent connection that remained between them.

"Then maybe it was worth it!" the other girl grumbled back through a grimace.

"Now-now there's no need for violence ladies," Miroku started in calmingly.

"But I didn't do anything!" the one beside Inuyasha complained, rubbing the back of her head with tears in her eyes.

"That half of me was being stupid!" the other protested defiantly.

"That doesn't mean you should start throwing rocks at yourself, idiot!" Inuyasha snapped, wrapping an arm around the Kagome that seemed about to cry.

The more aggressive Kagome narrowed her eyes at her counterpart and then turned away altogether."Pathetic," she scoffed.


	7. You Didn't Hear it From Me

This is just a scrap from something or other I wrote ages ago but couldn't use. Enjoy!

(—)

"You know I remember a certain private (and somewhat drunken) conversation in the baths where Kagome named off about a dozen things she liked about you," Sango revealed, shooting the dog demon a sly look.

Inuyasha hadn't been expecting such a juicy hunk of information. If Sango was telling the truth there was definitely more talking with her to be done in the future.

"Like what?" he asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Well, the first thing on her list were your ears, then your eyes, then your hair."

"And?"

"And it was a long list," she told him meaningfully. "It would be easier to tell you the things she somehow forgot to mention. But after the list, she was saying that you could be very sweet when you wanted to be, and courageous and strong."

Despite a building blush, he looked pleased and extremely interested. "And? he repeated hopefully.

"And I don't remember how the conversation got there, but she admitted she occasionally has wet dreams about you."

His eyes got huge and his mouth opened in shock.

" _The_ Kagome?" he asked in an obviously startled voice " _Higurashi_ Kagome?"

"Of course _the_ Kagome," she answered casually. Sango smiled devilishly at her hanyou friend's shocked face and leaned in conspiratorially. "She also said that she's so glad you don't seem to smell any difference because she would die of embarrassment if you ever said anything. So you didn't hear that from me."

"A-And you two get onto Miroku for being a fucking pervert!?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh? And you never have wet dreams?" Sango demanded, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha shut his mouth very quickly and stood there speechless. How the _fuck_ had the conversation turned to this? Still…

"What kind of wet dreams does she have about me?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"You really think she would have told ME that?" Sango asked with a look of surprise.

His face turned beat red. "Well, I wouldn'ta expected her to tell you all that other stuff either!" he snapped back, feeling a little disappointed but mostly just embarrassed.

Sango curtly looked around as if checking for spies, then turned back to him smiling.

"Oh, she told me."

Inuyasha seemed to choke.

"She was really pretty out of it," Sango explained calmly while he was desperately trying to collect himself. "I don't think she even remembers telling me."

Inuyasha slowly straightened himself back up again, although breathing a little harder now. His eyes turned up toward the direction of the well. They almost seemed to glow in the fading evening light.

"But I don't know if I should tell you what kind of dreams they were. Kagome would probably be upset with me if I did."

"If you're not going to tell me then why the hell would you bring it up?!" he snapped, looking back to the slayer impatiently.

"I said I don't _know_ if I should tell you," she reminded him almost teasingly. "I didn't say I _wouldn't_.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "And what do you want in return?" he asked with a knowing look.

"For you to go to Kagome's dance with her tonight," she replied with a catty grin. "If you do that then I'll tell you every juicy detail later."

His suspicious look turned into a glare and he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I believe she said it started off with you both in the hot spring completely naked. Oh, and she was on your lap,"

Inuyasha's blush returned and his mouth snapped closed again.

"…Then?" he asked softly.

"Then I'll tell you the rest that I know when you get back," she bargained firmly.

He struggled with his pride for a moment or two, then folded like a house of cards "…Fine. But you better not be lying to me," he growled, turning around toward the well.

Sango smiled as he leapt away to go join her friend.

Earlier today poor Kagome had been so miserable at Inuyasha's adamant refusal to join her at her school dance that she'd seemed close to crying. Sango knew she had to do _something_ to get him to go. And while this wasn't _exactly_ how she'd planned to manage the feat it certainly seemed to have been effective.

Sango figured If she had to tell a few little white lies to move him along in the right direction it was a small price to pay. And at least the parts about Kagome listing all his good features and admitting to having wet dreams about him were real.


	8. Dirty Thoughts

Dirty Thoughts

To make this short I used a picture by Grapefruitwannabe as a prompt. Unfortunatly, I can't post the link here but if you want to see the picture I used you can check out her Tumblr page or mine! If you're having trouble finding it just message me and I'll do my best to help!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was probably one of the least explicit daydreams about Kagome he'd ever had. But somehow the picture it presented managed to make Inuyasha blush worse than any of the others.

There was just something to be said for the simplicity of it. Kagome wrapped in only in his haori, pressed down beneath him on her clean soft bed. Inuyasha's knees resting on either side of her thighs and his hands firmly on her hips. The cloth already falling off her small frame as it exposed a trail of pale skin over her stomach and the center of her chest.

Her hands laid on either side of her head in open submission, waiting patiently for his touch. One of those hands gripped her pillow as she stared up at him with those trusting gray eyes… Inuyasha shivered just thinking of it. And though he was trying to keep a schooled expression, he knew he was blushing. Even his ears felt warm.

"Thinking dirty thoughts?"

Inuyasha jumped badly at the sudden accusation, nearly falling off Kaede's fencepost. But once he regained his balance and his grip he looked back and found Miroku standing there with a look of mild surprise. In his moment of panic, Inuyasha thought the monk had somehow read his mind or heard him say something, or-

"Y-You can't tell her!" The embarrassed half demon blurted out in a terrified voice.

All signs of surprise were erased as a smug grin stretched across the monk's face. "So I was right?" he purred in return, making the dog-demon flinch. "Pray tell, _who_ _were_ you having dirty thoughts about?"

Inuyasha felt like an **idiot**. "Nobody!" he snapped, rising to his feet to walk along the fence and away from his nosy friend. "You're imagining things!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Miroku argued smoothly, blocking off Inuyasha's escape with his staff. "You said I couldn't tell her. So who is _HER_?" At the knowing look in the monk's eyes, poor Inuyasha wanted to curl up under a rock in humiliation.

"Could it be you were thinking of Lady _Kagome_?" pressed the other man conspiratorially. Inuyasha's expression of growing embarrassment and fear had the monk smiling wider. "You were, weren't you?" he teased.

The half demon's features turned hard. "If you tell ANYONE about this-!" Inuyasha snarled threateningly.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Miroku replied with a falsely offended look that fell back to a pleased smirk. "So tell me, what exactly were you thinking about pertaining to Lady Kagome?"

For a split second Kagome's pale flesh and shy expression filled Inuyasha's mind. Her lips parted as she panted quietly, His kisode falling away as she let him explore her. Just him. Nobody else.

In a rapid movement, Inuyasha punched Miroku over the back of the head and had taken off toward the woods. Kagome, even his FANTASY of Kagome was HIS.


	9. Smile

As the walked, Kagome smiled at him from over her shoulder. Not at Sango or Miroku or Shippo. A smile just for him. It was innocent and inviting, calling him forward with just the curve of her lips.

Inuyasha always felt debilitated, seeing her smile at him like that. As if his presence somehow made everything right in the world.

 _'I love you as a half-demon Inuyasha!'_

Yeah, she'd said that. But Kagome'd told Sango and Shippo that she loved them too. So what was the difference?

She'd kissed him on the mouth once... But that had been to snap him out of his full demon form in a moment of panic. It had felt romantic to him at the time but she'd been so scared...

In the moment Inuyasha had luckily chosen to ignore his higher reasoning and let Kagome's kiss lure him back to his half-demon state. But when he thought of it now he was filled with doubt.

He didn't doubt Kagome. She felt **_something_ ** for him. But there was always that thought in the back of his mind that whispered it was just because she didn't know any better.

She was young and innocent, unknowledgeable in the ways of demons. Of course she wouldn't understand what she'd offered him. If she had... maybe she wouldn't have tried to kiss him in the first place. Or maybe she would have waited until the fight was over and tried to put some distance between them.

She didn't know what mating was. It wouldn't have even surprised him if she didn't know what **_sex_ ** was. And the prejudice against half-demons that she had seen on their journeys together barely scratched the surface of his own experience.

Kagome was trusting and kind. Where others saw a stray half-breed she'd seen a man, an equal, worthy of her respect and friendship the same as anyone else.

It shamed him to know that he didn't deserve it.

Not when he wanted to take that innocence in her eyes and shatter it to pieces with his own body, marking her forever as his and thus unleashing the world's hatred on her.

Kagome turned back ahead and continued walking with the group. Her laughter echoed in his ears at a comment Sango made.

A hollow feeling ached in Inuyasha's chest at the sound.

As much as he hated the feelings of lust and possessiveness he harbored toward his best friend, the idea of her leaving him behind someday was so much worse.

The mere thought filled him with a raw emotion. With every step she took, it tore at his heart with claws of its own, pulling him toward her almost magnetically.

Inuyasha knew it was too late to think of whether his feelings were wrong or right. They would still be there driving him on no matter how horrible his desires made him.

But if there was even the smallest chance that he really was the one to make her smile like that, then maybe he could still afford to hope.


	10. Dog Vs Wolf (Teaser)

Kagome looked up from her book startled by the growling and he paused. With her blue-gray eyes fixed on him, he suddenly felt very naked. Subtly he felt his new tail tuck itself between his legs in an attempt to give himself some sense of modesty. But It didn't help nearly enough. Inuyasha stared back at the girl frozen to the spot like a frightened deer.

At the large white dog's apparent uncertainty, Kagome's look of alarm eased and she cocked her head at him with an encouraging smile. "Well, I was starting to _wonder_ when you would get around. Your friend here was up an hour ago," she told him, rubbing the damned wolf between his ears.

The shaggy black and brown creature snorted from her lap. "Friend! Hah!" he huffed snidely.

"Here now, get off me," she urged the wolf, gently nudging a heavy paw from her leg. "I want to go meet your buddy."

Kouga flashed the white dog a look of contempt but sighed and sat completely upright. As a wolf, Kouga was nearly as big as she was. It was a damn wonder Kagome had let him come within five feet of her, let alone let him lay his head on her lap. He must have worked very hard to win her good graces in the time Inuyasha had been unconscious.

Inuyasha gave him a suspicious look. "What's the matter fleabag? You just do what she says now?" he sneered. "Pretending to be a dog?"

"Don't get the wrong idea mutt," the wolf grunted. "The way I see it, the sooner you mess this up the sooner I get Kagome all to myself again." Then he gave a devious smirk as the girl rose to her feet and crept a little closer to him.

Inuyasha's fur bristled. "Like I'd leave her alone with YOU!" he snapped back angrily.

Kagome stopped suddenly, her uncertain expression fixed on him.

He visibly flinched under that cautious gaze, instantly realizing his mistake. It hurt to see her look at him like that, like she was _scared_ of him.

"That's right, keep growling and snapping you idiot, see where it gets you," Kouga mocked.

Kagome watched Inuyasha warily for a moment or two longer and then glanced back at Kouga almost in confusion.

The wolf sat there the very picture of a well-trained pet. He even stuck out his tongue and wagged his tail for her. She smiled at him a little as if building up her confidence and cautiously returned her attention to the large silver dog that had joined them.

As soon as Kagome's head turned from Kouga, all tail wagging and panting ceased and were replaced with a smug look.

At the sight of Kouga's polished doggy manners, Inuyasha realized that if he indeed messed this up then he might as well just hand her over to the wolf on a silver platter, at least for however long it took to get them back to normal.

"Here, boy," Kagome called, reaching out her hand hopefully.

One of his eyes twitched at the annoying phrase but he bore it begrudgingly. Slowly, almost shamefully, he walked toward her, hoping beyond hope that the reason she'd known he was male was because Keade had told her.

Her smile widened as he stopped in front of her and slowly her hand reached out toward him. He stared at her extended fingers uncertainly.

Kouga gave a sound like a quiet snicker that Kagome didn't seem to hear. But Inuyasha only shot the wolf a quick look of irritation and turned back to his predicament. What exactly did she expect him to DO?

"Come on handsome, I won't bite," Kagome coaxed a little more insistently, extending her hand a bit closer.

Any sound of mirth from Kouga's direction instantly stopped. Inuyasha stood there for a moment infinitely grateful to have fur hiding his blush and then glanced over to see Kouga glaring at Kagome's back in muted annoyance.

The wolf's reaction helped Inuyasha's final decision on whether he should feel flattered or embarrassed. Or at least which feeling he should act on.

Feeling a little braver, Inuyasha let his instincts nudge him along and uncertainly leaned forward, sniffing at her extended fingertips. She smiled a little wider.

Feeling even more encouraged by the reaction, he stepped forward and nudged her hand with his nose as he scented her.

But that just filled his nose with the thick scent of the damn wolf on her skin. He frowned in distaste. Then in a strange instinctual reaction, his tongue escaped his mouth to drag over her hand in an attempt to clean the smell off. He froze in surprise at the action the second it registered, his tongue still exposed.

He froze in surprise at the action the second it registered, his tongue still exposed.

Her smile widened and her other hand moved to stroke along his cheek and down his neck.

"Aww Aren't you sweet." she cooed reaching her other hand to the opposite side of his neck and burying her fingers in the long fur that was now his only covering.

Inuyasha shivered.

He felt more than a little embarrassed by the intimate touching and the praise but before he could act on anything and pull away he heard a quiet growl from Kouga's position. He peered around the girl to see the wolf glaring at him with his tail stiff as a board.

"That's cheating!" Kouga fumed in quiet rage.

A sudden feeling of victory surged through Inuyasha's veins, making him forget his plan to back off. Instead, he shot his rival a smirk. "Jealous fleabag?" he asked goadingly.

There was another snarl a little louder this time.

Inuyasha gave the other demon turned beast a look of smug triumph and nuzzled his face into Kagome's hands quite happy to replace the wolf's scent with his own and piss Kouga off in the process.

Kagome was eager to respond. She smiled and settled herself closer to him, repeatedly running her hands through the thick fur around his neck and over his shoulders. Her nails dragged across his skin gently. At the touch, He couldn't help but feel naked all over again.

"Your fur is so soft," she praised as she explored his shoulders and down his back.

'And she probably did this with Kouga too,' whispered an uncomfortable thought. The notion made an angry jealousy churn inside his chest.

Inuyasha suddenly felt like being a little reckless. Kagome didn't know who he really was after all, and if he was lucky she would never find out. As a dog, he knew he could get away with a lot more than just a little lick on her hand…

With that in mind, he placed a heavy paw on her knee and leaned forward to get a better angle then started to lick her cheek and her neck. The girl giggled at the attention and leaned away from him a bit. But she didn't shove him off.

She tasted good… amazing even. His licks grew more languid as he savored her taste.

"A kisser huh?" she asked, reaching up to stroke his head and his ears while laughing good-naturedly. "You're such a sweetheart!" she murmured, happily nuzzling him back a little. "I can't believe I ever even worried that you were wild."

 _'Oh, if only you knew,'_ he thought a little mischievously.

But Inuyasha was momentarily distracted from his little slice of heaven by another barely restrained snarl. He looked to see Kouga standing now, looking very much like he wanted to tackle him to the ground and start a very serious dog fight. Inuyasha flashed him a smirk over Kagome's shoulder and returned his attention to nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Kouga quietly uttered a long line of curses in the form of growls and snarls which the white dog blatantly ignored. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all.

Inuyasha knew damn well that Kagome would have NEVER let him get away with this as a man. If he had ever tried something so bold she would have sat him to the center of the earth. But the way things were, he was stuck like this until Keade worked out a solution for the curse. So at the very least, he should enjoy the attention while he could, right? Watching Kouga fume over it was just going to be the cherry on top.

* * *

Author's note

2/14/17

This story is still in progress and I'm not sure when I will get to post its first official chapters. But at least this way you can get a picture of some of the stories I'll be releasing in the future. :p


	11. Practice

Inuyasha looked at the child in Kagome's arms with surprise and then curiosity. He even quietly walked forward and leaned over the back of the couch to sniff at the infant, much the way she might have expected a dog to do.

"Where'd you get the kid?" he finally asked, giving the pair of them a curious look.

Kagome grinned up at him. "My mom stole her from my cousin until she gets over her flu," she replied, turning from his startled expression to look down at the baby.

"Your poor mommy wasn't feewing very good was she?" Kagome asked the infant in a babying voice. "I don't feel vewy good when I'm sick either."

The child only cooed in return, reaching up for a lock of black hair.

"The mother has a disease?" Inuyasha asked in a somewhat alarmed voice.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and nodded. "Yeah. The flu. But It's not a big a deal in my time. To most people, it just means a few days of throwing up and general misery. Then you're over it."

He looked from Kagome to the baby in her arms uncertainly. "You sure?"

The girl nodded once more. "Yeah. I've had the flu plenty of times. Trust me, so long as she stays hydrated and gets plenty of rest and medicine she'll be better in no time."

She looked back down at the child. "But if little Suki-chan here had caught it she might not have handled it so well, so my mother volunteered to take care of her until it's safe to go back."

Inuyasha relaxed a bit. "I get it."

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Kagome offered, reaching over with one hand and patting the cushion on the couch beside her. "Mom went out to pick up dinner so when she gets back we can all eat."

He hesitantly nodded, walked around the side of the couch and sat beside her, once more looking down at the baby intently. His ears twitched when she made some small noise or movement.

The tiny girl finally seemed to catch sight of him. Her gray eyes fixed themselves on a lock of his long white hair and she reached toward him with a pleased gurgle.

"Aww, look at that, she likes you," Kagome said, flashing the half-demon a grin.

Finally, Inuyasha looked away. "Keh."

"Have you ever held a baby before?" she asked good-naturedly.

"No," he replied neutrally.

"Do you want to _try_?" she asked, smiling wider.

"Er… Not really."

Kagome's smile melted a little but she simply shrugged. "That's fine. A lot of men aren't very interested in babies. Souta practically bolted when Mama asked _him_."

"It's not that I'm not _interested_ ," Inuyasha clarified with a look of mild embarrassment. "I just don't wanna hurt her." He looked back at the child with an expression full of worry. "She's so little."

Kagome smiled and nudged him with her shoulder playfully. He blinked and looked up at her.

"Then how about this? If you're worried about holding her you could just let her touch your hand? And then if you feel like it, you can work your way up from there."

He brightened a little at the suggestion and nodded.

Kagome only too happily moved the baby into a better position and Inuyasha turned to lean over her a little more. The baby half gurgled half laughed and eagerly reached toward him.

Slowly, almost timidly, Inuyasha reached out his right hand to hover just in front of the infant's eyes.

She focused on his fingers intently and then reached up with both hands. Her left found his index finger and couldn't even wrap all the way around it, her right locked onto his pinky finger.

She made a pleased sound and pulled the hand toward her mouth. He allowed the motion but seemed a little alarmed when she tugged his fingers into a toothless mouth and started to chew on them.

"The hell?" he mumbled, looking at Kagome for some explanation.

The miko giggled. "Babies will put just about _anything_ in their mouths," she informed him with a soft smile. "It's their way of investigating something new. Like how you sniff at things first."

He tilted his ears in confusion at the information but took her word for it, turning his eyes back to the baby while being very careful to stay still, he allowed the infant to knaw harmlessly on his fingers.

After a little while, the baby apparently decided she was bored with his hand and pushed him away to rapidly grab at a lock of white hair.

The dog demon winced slightly when she captured her prize but bore it well.

"She was tugging on my hair earlier too," Kagome commented with a sympathetic grin.

"She's pretty strong," he commented with a tone of surprise in his voice.

She nodded and grinned. "So wanna go a little further?"

He gave the child a considering look. After a moment or two without a strong reaction from him, little Suki had already grown bored of tugging and started to draw the lock of hair into her mouth.

To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha gave a short deep chuckle and just gently pulled the hair away.

"Sorry kid that's mine," he told her playfully before flicking the lock over his shoulder and well out of reach.

The little girl blinked and made a sound of upset that made Inuyasha's playful look turn into an expectant wince. But thankfully Kagome appeased the child by quickly reaching into a bag by her feet and handing her a small stuffed sheep that jingled.

The baby lost focus on her building tantrum the second the toy was in front of her and took it wth an excited gurgle shaking it violently.

Inuyasha relaxed and grinned as the girl played with the new toy, thrusting it toward him as if showing off her prize.

"See? Much better than hair right Suki-chan?" Kagome told the baby, bouncing her a little.

"You're good at this," Inuyasha commented.

"So are you," she returned with a knowing smile. "Plenty of guys try to yank away from a baby if they start getting grabby. And if someone reacts too loudly or too much they could end up scaring the baby or _worse_ make her think the reaction is _funny_ so she starts doing it MORE. But your reactions are really good."

His ears perked at the praise. "Really?"

"Yep. You're a natural."

The baby shook her little toy sheep one more time and brought it back to her mouth with a subdued "Wahaah…"

"…You think... your cousin would MIND... if I held her?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly after a thoughtful moment.

"Of course not. In fact, I bet she'd _insist_ since you've never had the chance before. Besides Mom's told her a lot about you."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

He stared at the baby thoughtfully. For a moment, Kagome thought he might decline.

"…Okay," he answered at last, though a bit uncertainly. "But just for a little while."

Kagome's smile was beatific as she nodded and slowly adjusted the baby girl in her arms to shift her over to him.

"Okay, you see how I'm holding my arms now? Try to copy me and I'll ease her over to you," she instructed.

He quickly emulated the position of her arms. "Like this?"

She nodded. "Now the tricky part is to make sure you're supporting her head with your elbow, like this." Kagome rose the baby up a little, showing him her positioning. "She's too little to support the weight herself."

A small look of fear flickered in his eyes as he looked up at her, but she just smiled. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be right here with you the whole time. Nothing's going to happen."

He hesitantly nodded and slowly, gently, Kagome eased the little girl into his arms. Once transferred, he held her against his chest stiffly.

"You're doing fine," Kagome soothed. "You can relax a little."

"…If I do something wrong I could _kill_ her," Inuyasha murmured with a solemn expression as he stared down at the baby.

The infant seemed to be confused about her change in arrangments, but she was more than happy to explore them. Quickly, a little hand clasped the front of his haori and made an attempt at pulling that into her mouth as well. The sheep toy laid forgotten on her belly.

"You'd be surprised how resilient human babies are," Kagome smiled. "My dad accidently _dropped_ me once when I was about this age and I wasn't hurt at all."

That knowledge _did_ ease Inuyasha's worry a _little_. But it was hard to completely convince himself that such a fragile thing could really be safe in the arms of a being that could tear demons to pieces with its bare hands. One wrong move and he could easily end up crushing her or nicking her with his claws…

Still, it meant a lot that Kagome and her family trusted him with something so precious. He glanced up at the miko to see her looking back completely relaxed and at ease.

He quickly looked back down and grumbled half-heartedly, "Explains a few things about you,"

The girl gave a soft snort of laughter. "Does not! I turned out great and you know it!" she goaded playfully.

Inuyasha smiled a little in return and finally started to relax. "Maybe," he replied distractedly.

Kagome's smile warmed. "See? This isn't so hard."

"I guess not," he allowed, carefully adjusting his hold.

-Click-

Two sets of surprised eyes looked up to see Kagome's mother peeking out at them from the kitchen holding a camera. Inuyasha merely blinked at the contraption but Kagome immediately blushed.

"Mom! You can't just sneak pictures like that!" she scolded.

"But I just HAD to get a picture of you two practicing." Mrs. Higurashi teased.

There was a quickly a second -Click- that captured The pair's matching looks of embarrassed mortification.

"M-Mom, seriously! Cut it out!" Kagome practically squeaked.

The older woman simply flashed the two a bright innocent smile and dodged back to the kitchen with a muffled chuckle.

After a moment of intense embarrassment, a soft coo met the harassed hanyou's ears and he looked down to see little Suki-chan once more reaching for a lock of his hair, an almost determined look on her little face.

And despite Mrs. Higurashi's teasing, Inuyasha grinned.

* * *

Authors note:

Just something that's been sitting in my to do box for a long time. I posted it on tumblr on day 4 of Inu/Kag week (family themed day)


	12. The Celestial Maiden (Teaser)

Authors note

3/28/17

Another story that is currently in the works. And surprisingly it hasn't been around nearly as long as Dog vs Wolf and yet it has basically the whole first chapter done. This is pretty much that first chapter. But since the story is so new I may have to make minor or drastic changes to the plot, so take this with a grain of salt and enjoy!

~Gypsyn

* * *

The old demoness gave her scrying bowl a look of amazement.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. His patience with the situation was starting to burn out fast. "If your damn prophecy says I have no soul mate then you're not shocking anyone, so just spit it out!"

The hag chuckled, flashing him a conspiratorial look. "Oh, ye have one alright."

Inuyasha's look shifted to open confusion. "What?"

"Ye have a soul mate," she repeated with a pleased tone. "A rare little bird too. I have never seen the like."

"That is excellent news, my lord!" Myoga congratulated with a series of cheerful hops from his master's shoulder.

"And... You're sure?" the half-demon asked, his golden eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"There is no mistaking it," she told him with convincing authority. "That girl's fate is bound to thine's quite strongly."

Inuyasha flashed the bowl a sharp look but said nothing of his true feelings on the witch's words.

"And?" he asked grudgingly.

"And young pup, it will not be so easy to catch your little bird as anticipated."

His eyes hardened a little. "Why not?"

"Because she is a celestial maiden," the hag replied almost gleefully.

The half-demon's expression shifted to extreme disbelief but he still said nothing. To be honest he wasn't sure WHAT to say to such an absurd statement. And he HAD to say statement because he couldn't say she was outright lying. The subtle scent of deception was hard to miss in a lie THIS big. And yet it was not there.

"We will need to cast a powerful spell in order to bring her here to our world," the croan continued, looking back down into her scrying bowl excitedly.

"I don't know magic like that," he informed the hag coldly. Honestly, If she wasn't LYING then at the very least he was really beginning to wonder about her sanity. Myoga's recommendation or not. The flea had been wrong before...

"Worry not, worry not I shall lend ye my assistance. Thine involvement shall be relatively small."

The hag turned from the bowl and began sorting through her bottles and bags on the shelf behind her, searching for what looked like ingredients. "It should take a week for me to have the essentials ready. So I advise ye to find a safe hidden place to keep the pretty little bird once she does arrive."

Despite Inuyasha's reservations on the old woman's sanity, his heart skipped a little at the thought of such preparations.

"A den?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. With a place to sleep and bathe, she will doubtlessly appreciate that." The hag took on a teasing expression. "I would do some hunting as well young lord. Ye will not be too eager to leave thine maiden unattended once she is here."

"How the hell would you know that?" he snapped in return.

"Oh lady Sasuki knows dog demons, thine lot are rather predictable." She gave a grin. "It is not unheard of to see one of thine kind bed down with a new mate for a year or longer before being satisfied enough to let her stray, never very far though. Protective creatures dog demons."

Inuyasha blushed and opened his mouth to say something scathing but Myoga interveined. "She is right my lord, your father was that way too."

"I'M half HUMAN," he reminded the two of them bitterly. "Maybe I won't wanna "bed down" with some damn wench for a whole damn year."

The old woman smiled. "We shall see young lord," she replied. "Ye may change thy mind once ye see her. She Is a rather sweet little thing."

"Whatever the hell you say," Inuyasha sneered before looking down at Myoga in contempt.

(-)

'I can't believe I'm goddamn doing this.' Inuyasha scolded himself. _'Am I really so fucking desperate that I'll just go along with some completely unhinged witch for the chance of finding someone?'_

 _'Yes,'_ whispered a tiny unapologetic thought from his core. ' _You're_ _ **here**_ _aren't you?'_

"My my a celestial maiden! What a challenging match," the old woman crooned happily as she prepared her scrying bowl in the field behind him. Inuyasha sat by himself about 10 feet away from the witch, still prepared to bolt if she did try and pull a fast one on him. Myoga, however, had no qualms in sitting on the hag's shoulder to watch her work.

"I'm glad YOU'RE happy about all this," Inuyasha grumbled sulkily.

"Art thou not? At last, ye will have a suitable bride. More than suitable I dare say."

"Fear not my lord!" piped in Myoga confidently. "Lady Sasuki Is the very best of demon matchmakers, you will not be disappointed!"

"Keh," Inuyasha answered, clearly unconvinced.

The old woman chuckled and pulled out a bag to sit beside her scrying bowl. "We are all ready now my lord. Best to take one last look while ye can."

"Last look at what?" he asked warily.

"Thine maiden's heavenly garb."

"Garb?" Inuyasha practically snarled. 'Damn I feel like an idiot...'

The witch cast him a suddenly impatient look. "Foolish thing, look there!" she cried in exasperation, pointing directly upward. "The third brightest in the sky, just above us."

Inuyasha sighed and looked up. The sky was a clear cloudless navy blue, lit with thousands of sparkling stars. And at last, what she meant clicked and the foolishness of listening to this hag washed over him anew. "A star?" he asked almost angrily, narrowing in on the one she had pointed out to him, the third brightest. A pure white flicker amongst a sea of tiny lights.

"Aye. A star maiden. Never forget what she truly is young lord or how lucky ye are. There are very few so blessed."

He stood and nearly walked away right then and there. This was too much. If anyone ever heard of him falling for a joke this idiotic...

But Myoga noticed his lord's movement and jumped to his own feet in protest.

"Please Master! Humor us for one more afternoon! The fee has already been paid, we cannot go back now!"

"Fee?" Inuyasha asked, looking back with a sharp glint in his eyes.

"Thy vassal paid handsomely in gold to find a fitting mate for thee," the hag revealed with a chuckle. "He seemed quite worried for his master's happiness."

"Where the hell'd you get gold?" Inuyasha growled.

"Totosai and I went in on it together," the old demon explained meekly.

The dog demon had the good grace to flinch in guilt and annoyance at those words. How very like the old geezers to WORRY about him for no damn reason and end up putting him in such an awkward situation. Or at the very least, how like Myoga to worry so much that he'd drag the old blacksmith into this too.

But one last look at the flea's pleading expression and Inuyasha plopped down again with an angry sigh. "I can't believe you two PAID for something this stupid," he grumbled.

"We shall see how good an investment it was very shortly my lord," the witch reminded him, waving a wrinkled hand over the water in her bowl. The liquid lit up, casting a ghostly light about the clearing.

She smiled at her apparent success and looked toward Inuyasha's brooding form.

"Alright my lord, tis your chance to call her down. Come, speak near the bowl and she will hear thee."

Inuyasha begrudgingly got back up and trudged over, eyeing the glowing water as if trying to decide if it was a trap.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?" he asked once he was standing in front of the bowl.

To his immense surprise, instead of hearing the witch reply, he heard a soft sweet voice whisper in his ears, _"Inuyasha?"_

The half-demon started and looked around. But no one was there except the old woman and the flea.

"Did she sense ye?" the old woman asked expectantly, seeing his surprised expression.

"I-I don't know..." he answered, feeling a little out of sorts. He cast one more look around, fully expecting to see someone else there with them.

"Try again!"

Inuyasha gulped and looked back down into the bowl. But he didn't need to try again. Within seconds the sweet voice resumed speaking.

 _"Inuyasha? You can hear me?"_ questioned the voice with a clear tone of surprise.

"I... I _think_ so," he answered cautiously.

The maidenly voice made a sound of pleased excitement. _"Then please tell me your wish!"_ she requested eagerly.

"My wish?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at the old woman in confusion but she didn't seem to hear the voice's strange request.

 _"Yes, your wish,"_ the voice insisted sweetly. ' _You can ask for anything you want. Women, money, respect, a home... Anything. Anything in the world."_ Somewhere deep inside of himself, Inuyasha felt something painful and longing stir. Vaguely, he remembered a moment as a child sitting alone in a dark forest.

 _'I wish...'_

He shook his head, clearing away the long forgotten memory. It was impossible to be distracted from the present moment for too long. He couldn't _let_ himself be distracted if this was real, not when he had already waited **so** long...

"Nod if ye hear her" instructed the witch carefully.

Inuyasha obeyed, nodding his head.

"Good, good. Now tell thine songbird to come where ye can see her," the old demoness told him gleefully.

He nodded again. "Come to me," he told the voice aloud. "let me see you."

There was a long surprised pause from her end. _"You... You want to see me?"_ the soft voice asked uncertainly.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation.

 _"...But you're not alone,"_ she whispered still softer. Her voice seemed thin, almost gone.

" _Please_ let me see you," he insisted quietly, gritting his teeth and hoping that the others wouldn't hear. "Just **once**."

There was a long stretch of quiet.

 _"...Okay,"_ she eventually consented. Although she sounded worried.

"She's coming," Inuyasha whispered, pulling away from the light of the scrying bowl.

The old woman nodded and quickly marched over, picking up the bag she had placed beside the bowl and opening it to him.

"Coat thine hands in this and when she appears grab onto her wrists tight and do not release her till I say. Only then will she be yours."

Inuyasha quickly dove his hands into the bag of what felt like very fine sand. He thoroughly covered his hands before pulling them out, revealing a silver dust that sparkled against the moonlight. After a moment's consideration, he walked a fair distance away from the two old demons and waited, his heart beating fast. He still wasn't sure if he could trust this old hag, but that voice had been more than enough to catch his attention.

Would her face be just as pretty? Would her body? Celestial maidens were rumored to be incredible beauties...

Inuyasha was not disappointed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a light in the forest growing brighter as something approached. Slowly he walked toward it, his heart beat loud in his ears, his palms almost sweaty.

And then she appeared, shyly stepping out from behind a tree, watching the old woman uncertainly before turning her attention fully to him.

He stood there frozen.

She seemed to give off an otherworldly light that brightened the clearing substantially. Her silky night black hair fell to her knees, curling near the ends. Part of it was tied up in an intricate knot at the left side of her head. The exposed skin of her neck and wrists were as pale and unmarked as a porcelain doll's. Her clothes finer than that of any royalty. A white translucent cloth like a shawl floated around her shoulders.

But it was her face that ensnared him. When her bright blue eyes met his gold he saw her uncertain expression melt away to be replaced with a beatific glowing smile.

His breath caught in his throat at that look. No woman alive had ever stared up at him like this before.

 _'And if I don't catch her now no woman ever will again.'_ The thought stirred him into action and he took a step forward, if slowly.

Her smile broadened and she stepped away from the safety of the trees to slowly walk toward him as well.

 _"Inuyasha,"_ she said in her sweet otherworldly voice.

He shivered when she said his name that way. Like she already loved him. Her scent caught his nose and he nearly drooled. That soft, sweet, feminine smell sending him reeling.

What if this was all a trick? Or maybe he was going crazy? This girl couldn't possibly exist. Soul mates couldn't exist... Not for half-breeds...

 _"Inuyasha I came to grant you your wish,"_ she told him eagerly.

"My wish?" he whispered back, walking toward her almost in a daze.

She nodded serenely, her eyes sparkling in promise. _"Any wish you want."_

She reached out her hands as if to touch the sides of his face with just the tips of her delicate fingers.

But at the sight of her hands, he suddenly remembered his job in all this. Inuyasha's own hands shot out, wrapping around her tiny wrists as tight as he dared. The celestial maiden's eyes went wide at the contact.

 _"What?"_ she gasped in surprise. He took advantage of her shock to pull her up close to him.

Already he could feel his hands grow hot everywhere they touched her skin, like a power building between them, binding them.

"Then I wish for you," he told her, looking down at her frightened face with determination.

She gasped and yanked on her wrists with surprising strength, pulling him with her a few steps. Trying with everything she had to tear herself away from him. He held on tight with a grip like steel.

 _"No!"_ she cried out desperately. " _You have no idea what you're doing! Let go! Let go of me!"_

His ears lowered a little at the sound of her pleas, but he knew full well if he let this girl go he would never see her again and he wasn't so willing to give up on having her if she really was destined to become his mate.

His hands grew hotter as if he were reaching into a fire. In response, he clenched his jaw.

"A little longer yet," the old woman told him coaxingly.

"Easy for you to say!" Inuyasha gritted out quietly. Between his scorching hands and this girl's strength, he was having a harder time holding onto her than he had anticipated.

The girl's eyes shot up to the old woman's in livid anger.

 _"What are you making him do to me!?"_ she demanded, still trying to pull her hands from his.

When the old woman did not answer, the girl's expression flickered to fear. She turned that frightened gaze back to look up at her captor.

 _"Inuyasha please,"_ she begged. Somehow her voice sounded more solid. _"Please don't do this, you don't know what you're doing to me!"_

"Fear not young lord," Interrupted the hag calmly. "Ye are merely binding her to ye. Tis necessary to keep her from slipping back to her world."

Tears filled the girl's eyes as she looked up at Inuyasha. He stared back at her, resolute in his conviction. Even if he hadn't been sure about all this less than a half hour ago he damn well wanted her now.

 _"Inuyasha please..!"_

"You said any wish I wanted right?!" he bit out firmly.

"But this isn't right!" she argued pleadingly. Her pull against him grew weaker. Her knees began to buckle.

" _You're..._ _You're forcing me to_... I'll **die** ," she murmured, trembling from head to toe as the light around her grew dim and her voice lost all its ethereal sound.

The half demon looked at the hag in alarm.

"No sooner than ye will," the old woman reassured Inuyasha evenly. "There's no way on earth to make that girl completely mortal."

The girl's legs buckled beneath her and she stumbled into Inuyasha's chest. She breathed hard against him, her face hidden. "But I- I'm supposed to live for billions of years," she whispered.

"Fret not girl, ye will become a star again once thine mate passes."

"Mate?" she asked faintly.

Intense guilt stirred inside Inuyasha at that tiny frightened word. She looked up at him, her eyes betrayed. "I-Inu...yasha..?" she murmured weakly. Then her eyes flickered closed and she went completely limp against his chest. He fell to his knees with her, still holding on tight to her scorching wrists even as the heat increased. But he could only clench his jaw tight and silently endure the building pain.

It felt like he was holding molten metal in a demon's forge. like the flesh of his hands should have already been burned away. But still he held on, burying his face in her neck, desperate to remind himself of the reason he was doing this.

His nose brushed against her throat and despite the pain, he felt a shiver play down his spine.

He could almost imagine biting down right there. Her smell was so tempting... She was so beautiful...

He held on until finally the liquid fire that scorched his hands suddenly turned cold and smooth as metal.

Inuyasha uttered a breath of relief and relaxed against her, breathing hard.

"Ye may release her now. The binding is done."

The half-demon shakily did as bade, releasing her wrists to glance down at his hands. But where he had expected to see blood and almost certainly bone, he found his normal hands completely unmarked by the spell. Now void of every speck of silver dust. Then he looked down at the girl's wrists. On each one was a solid metal ring that hadn't been there before. They looked like silver bracelets.

He leaned back a little to examine her. The glow was completely gone now. Her skin and her facial features had remained the same. But her hair only went down her back now and her clothes had lost their lustrous designs, fading into plain solid colors.

She almost looked like a normal girl.

Quietly Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her back, holding her to his chest. Relief was his first feeling but exhaustion was his second.

"Congratulations my lord!" Myoga cheered with big tearful eyes. "She is truly a beauty!"

The half-demon ignored the flea in favor of more answers.

"Now what?" he asked the old woman wearily. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Perfectly fine, perfectly fine," the old woman reassured him easily as she came close. "Ah, look at that, a celestial maiden in the flesh," she cooed, reaching out to touch the unconscious girl's hair.

Inuyasha instinctively flinched, pulling the limp girl up in his arms and away from her grasping hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked tightly. "You're sure she'll be alright?"

The hag seemed slightly disappointed but did not press him.

"Aye, she will wake up by sometime tomorrow confused and frightened. But so long as ye treat her with compassion she will accept her new life here and adapt in no time. She is a young thing so it should be a simple matter."

She looked the girl over with curiosity. "Her inexperience is likely why she was so easily caught in the first place," she commented.

"You call that easy?" he hissed in annoyance.

The old demoness nodded. "A star with more control would have killed ye in an instant, demon or no."

Inuyasha snorted, cradling the girl a little closer regardless.

"And how did she know my name?" he asked stiffly. "She acted like she _knew_ me."

"Her kind know many things, young lord. Things that humans and demons do not. It is likely that thy name came to her when she first heard thine voice."

Inuyasha's glare eased to an exhausted frown and he looked back down at his hard-won prize.

Her peaceful expression as she slept both tempted him and filled him with gut wrenching guilt.

What exactly HAD he done?


	13. Talk To Me

Talk To Me

In response to mustardyellowsunshine's writing challenge #1 (dialogue only) Enjoy!

* * *

"I didn't realize people could be like that."

"…"

"I mean… I know you said… Most humans never really accepted you… But that…"

"Yeah."

"…I'm sorry I never realized Inuyasha."

"Not _your_ fault."

"…"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Quit _worryin_ already, it's just a few damn scratches. They'll be gone tomorrow."

"You still bled a lot."

"Not really. Just enough to freak _you_ out."

"Everyone else was freaked out too, not just me."

"Not as much as you were."

"Do you blame me? It seemed like the whole village was trying to kill you! How well would you have reacted if it had been _me_ in your position?"

"Might not have been much of a village **left** now if it'd been _you_. Least not many _buildings_."

"…"

"…"

"Does that kind of thing happen a lot? When I'm not around?"

"Keh, nothin _that_ serious for a long time. Nowadays most people who see me walkin with a miko wearin these beads assume I'm an inugami and back off."

"And… before me? "

"…"

"Oh…"

"Hmph."

"…And today? How did _that_ start? They weren't exactly jeering and throwing rocks at you for being half-demon when we first _got_ there."

"Quit worryin about it already. It's over ain't it?"

"Yeah but… Miroku said you punched someone?"

"…"

"He said he left you alone for a few minutes and came back just in time to see you punch a man in the face, and that's when everything started going downhill."

 **"…"**

"…Did he try to threaten you or something?"

"No, he didn't fuckin _threaten_ me. Anyway not like I would'a blinked if he _had_. I ain't scared of some wimpy humans."

"Then what happened? I can't imagine you hurting someone without a really good reason."

"…"

"You _know_ you can talk to me about anything, right Inuyasha?"

 **"…"**

"Right?"

"He threatened _you_."

"Huh?"

"The **bastard** threatened _you_."

"…Oh."

"Hmph."

"…"

"…"

"So… you were standing up for me?"

"Like I'd let _anyone_ just **get away** with sayin shit about _you_."

"What did he say?"

"…"

"Well… I guess I can imagine. It's not exactly my first time getting threatened or insulted here. And if you felt the need to punch him I guess it was the usual black priestess nonsense or something."

"…Sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"For… Ya know… Gettin you in that situation all the damn time."

"That's **not** your fault Inuyasha. Anyway, I'm not exactly the most normal person in this world to start with. "

"Yeah, but before I showed up villagers treated you like a damn _saint_."

"First, I never liked that, it was creepy. And second, I would rather be your friend and get called bad names and kicked out of villages than **not** be your friend and get treated like a saint. The way I see it, anyone who looks down on me for being with you wasn't worth impressing in the first place."

"…"

"…"

"…You know I'll protect you _right_?"

"Right."

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know, And I won't let anyone hurt you either. We're in this _together_."

"…Good."

* * *

Author's note: my mental chant while writing this: Bold and Italics are your friends~ (and apparently so are hmphs and kehs) Thank you mustardyellowsunshine for the fun prompt! I look forward to any more you decide to release to the wind!~


	14. Queen Kagome

Inuyasha stood beside the throne with his arms crossed and a sour expression that he directed at the so-called noblemen standing before him.

"Inuyasha," called a voice softened so that only he would hear.

He glanced back, saw a young Queen on her velvet covered throne and looked at her carefully. Despite the straight-set of her shoulders and the elaborate clothing, complete with a delicate silver crown, he could still see apprehension in those blue eyes he knew so well.

"Don't worry," he whispered back. "I have all my men on high alert and everyone in the assembly was checked thoroughly. I even did a twice over of the place before I let you come in."

She nodded, but still, he sensed her uneasiness.

A small reassuring smile found him then. "Kagome," he intoned softer. "I'll be right here the whole time. Nobody's going to try anything today. And even if they do, you know I'll protect you with my life."

"That's what worries me," she whispered.

He snorted lightly. "Like I'd ever drop dead and leave you to handle this mess all by yourself," he scolded gently.

She stared into his eyes a bit longer as if trying to gauge how sincere he was being. After a moment she seemed to find what she was looking for and hesitantly released a soft breath before faintly smiling back. "Thank you Inuyasha, I'm glad."

He nodded curtly and looked back to the others. His mouth returning to a neutral line and his brows once more furrowed.

She also turned to the assembled nobles. "Well?" she called authoritatively, though he could still hear a faint tremble in her voice. "Did you find the ones responsible for the bandit attack yesterday?"

A plump older man hesitantly stepped forward. "Yes. well… It… It seems that…" The older man turned his eyes briefly to Inuyasha who stared back impassively. "W-Well It seems it wasn't a bandit attack after all but… Demons," the human reluctantly revealed.

Inuyasha inwardly winced. A demon attack. Just what Kagome fucking _needed_ while they were in the middle of negotiations with his damn _brother_.

She flashed him a brief look of apology, though damned if he knew why. It wasn't HER fault who he was related to or that she'd been dragged onto the throne in the middle of all this. If anyone should have that look on their face it was HIM for making things harder for her than they had to be.

"Any intelligence on which clan they hailed from?" she asked the crowd's spokesman. The human shook his head meekly.

"We were hoping you could tell US!" snapped a younger voice in the crowd. At the tone of accusation and the resulting murmur, the young Queen stiffened slightly, her expression suddenly upset.

Inuyasha made a sound of fury beside her and squared his shoulders. "You trying to say somethin?!" he snapped angrily. "Well?!"

Every eye in the room fixed on him and widened like a field full of rabbit's noticing a hunting dog tense for the chase. And then somewhere in the back, he heard a man bitterly whisper the word "Witch." A flame of rage lit inside of him at that word.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT YOUR QUEEN?" Inuyasha boomed, stepping forward quickly. Kagome's hand shot out to grip the red sash at his waist to subtly stop him but he still glared out into the crowd of twenty before fixing his gaze knowingly on the one who had dared to speak. The young man quickly shrunk back with a look of terror and all the humans around him who had heard his utterance stepped away leaving their comrade exposed.

"STEP FORWARD!" Inuyasha barked sharply.

The man glanced at his retreating peers as they moved aside to form a path and turned back to the angry half-demon. Very reluctantly, the man walked forward until he stood before the Queen's General and all the other court nobles.

Kagome reluctantly released Inuyasha's sash and let him walk down toward the offending human. After all, She HAD given him a position of power over her subjects that he was fully expected to use. And she knew she could trust him not to take it too far. Still, he nodded ever so slightly at her as he stepped away.

"If you have somethin to say I'd DAMN well say it now," Inuyasha told the frightened human harshly as he reached the foot of the dais. "Just bear in fucking mind that If you didn't have HER in the big chair you bastards would still be stuck with the old king. An' he wasn't exactly a friend to ANY of you."

There was a quiet murmur from the others, however, the human in front of Inuyasha stayed still and silent. A cold sweat formed on his skin.

And then, In a heartbeat, Inuyasha bolted forward, grabbed the man up by the collar of his tunic and lifted him well off his feet. His victim made a strangled sound of fear but none of the others dared come to his rescue. Inuyasha made an intimidating sight in his ceremonial armor lifting a struggling man off his feet singlehandedly with no sign of strain.

He leaned toward his captive with a glare, his voice dark. "But if you prefer the old king's way just say so and the executions can damn well continue, I sure as fuck wouldn't have a problem cutting off the heads of treasonous bastards like you."

The man stilled with a look of wide-eyed panic. "N-No! Plea-"

The half-demon's grip around his neck momentarily tightened and cut the human off.

"Give me ONE good reason to spare you after you insulted her majesty in MY presence," he snarled. The human's eyes grew impossibly large, and although the grip around his throat was no longer crushing he could barely bring himself to breath let alone speak.

"Enough Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted at last. He glanced back at her expression of pleading. "I'm sure you've made your point."

"Not yet," he growled, turning back to the human with a sour expression. Inuyasha dropped the noble who landed with a soft yelp in an undignified sprawl before the entire court.

"You've been offered mercy you ingrate," Inuyasha snapped, glaring angrily down at the foolish man. "So fucking BOW to her highness before I MAKE you bow!"

The man gulped at the ferocity in Inuyasha's voice and quickly turned to the young Queen, scrambling to his hands and knees and pressing his forehead to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry highness! It will never happen again! Please spare me!"

"…Lord Kasati," she called in a sympathetic voice. "I know you only speak out of concern for your people. Of course you're forgiven."

The man sagged a little with relief and Inuyasha snorted as if to say 'not forgiven by ME," but obediently returned to the Queen.

Kagome watched Inuyasha fall back into position at her side, then looked back down at the prostrated man before her. "Please rise lord Kasati. I trust you won't be angering the general again."

The man rose and quickly retreated. She waited for him to fade safely back into the crowd before addressing the others. "As for the demons, we will send for the slayers and have this sorted as quickly as possible. In the meantime, please continue looking after the survivors and I will have supplies and soldiers sent to fortify you. Is there anything else?"

"N-No your highness," gingerly answered the spokesman.

"Then you are all dismissed."

(—)

As soon as the others were gone and the throne room was empty, Kagome finally allowed herself to relax and turned to Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow at him speculatively. "Don't you think you overdid it a little Inuyasha?"

"Overdoing it would'a looked a lot bloodier," he grumbled.

"You can't just beat up everyone who has a problem with me," she pointed out.

"Yes, I can."

Instantly a small smile lit her face and she released a soft giggle. "Okay so maybe you could, but you still shouldn't try. For one thing, you'd have at least half the country to deal with."

He flashed her a dark smirk revealing a fang. "Makes it a challenge." Then he surprised her by holding out his arm.

She blinked at the gesture and then glanced up to see him looking pointedly away. She was almost sure she saw him blushing. "Now cmon," he ordered softly. "We've got lunch to eat and then it looks like we're gonna be busy."

Kagome smiled and nodded, taking his arm in hers and rising from the throne he'd once helped her win.

* * *

Authors note

This was a little scene Mustard Yellow Sunshine (Robin) and I headcanoned ages ago. Here's the heart of that conversation:

R- plus the one true queen has a pretty zealous guard dog, like, he'll make you bow

G- oh damn XD that would be so cool to see

R- Inuyasha be like "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY QUEEN? WANNA REPEAT THAT?" "I DIDN'T FUCKING THINK SO"

G- Kagome dressed as a queen on her throne with Inuyasha dressed as a bodyguard making people bow. I bet Kagome would be jumping up from her seat nearly constantly to stop him from putting the hurt on rude subjects

R- "Inuyasha, you can't beat up everyone who has a problem with me." "YES I CAN."

G- I can totally see the look of stubborn anger already

R- maybe she's a new queen and they just came through like a civil war or dangerous court politics and she's just establishing her power and he's super protective of her (look at me I'm FLESHING THIS OUT FUCK)

Personally, I think It's super interesting looking back at the original conversation where so many of the lines came from and then at the finished product. Maybe you think so too! XD


	15. Dark Anon

Author's note

So I remembered that I said I would take the content that goes up on Tumblr and put it here, but I had a bit of a dilemma with this one. It IS a scrap but the reason it was posted in the first place was because of an anonymous question I was asked.

(Anonymous asked: Pick one. Only one survives: Inuyasha or Kagome)

 _Basically_ , I answered both or neither. But in the hope of making the asker regret such a horrible question (and cry), I posted this scrap from Shattered and Remade.

So **WARNING** **ANGST AHEAD.**

* * *

Inuyasha tried to picture what his life would have been like now if Kagome had died that night. But all that came to mind was himself standing in front of her grave and wanting nothing more than to lay himself down beside it and never move again.

He couldn't even imagine being able to lift his head again let alone his sword. Without Kagome what was the point in anything?

What would be the point of waking up? Knowing that he would never again be greeted with her warm smiles and comforting touches. What would be the point of forcing down a meal? Knowing that his every bite, his every heartbeat KEPT him from her.

But if he thought about it deeper, he knew Kagome would have wanted him to try and go on without her. Would have wanted for him to protect their friends and finish their quest regardless of her death. And he would have had all the more reason to, in order to avenge her death as well as Kikyo's. He would have HAD to fight again if only for a little longer.

But then… If he somehow managed to survive the final fight, Well, he was right back in front of her grave again the same as before.

But this time, he really did see himself just lying down.


	16. The Dreams

He'd wanted and he'd wanted and he'd wanted. But Inuyasha always knew better than to give into those feelings. The two of them were from different _times_. Just to stay together one of them would have to give up their own _world_ for a completely different one.

Then there was the fact that he was a hanyou and she was a miko. A taboo relationship if ever he saw one. Although probably not to her. Still, very few others would have accepted it. Especially in his time.

And on top of everything else, he owed Kikyo a debt he couldn't ignore.

Still, the dreams came.

Dreams of Kagome running her gentle hands through his hair while he leaned in, brushing his lips against her neck and making her sigh his name. The hands in his hair finding other places to explore. Over his shoulders and chest. Flattening against his belly and running delicately over his hips, trailing down until he was practically begging for more.

Detailed fantasies of the two of them tangled in an intimate world all their own, touching and kissing the way only lovers do... Until he woke up, his heart thundering in his chest with lingering excitement and his body hot and aching for the girl he could never have.

There were not enough resentful curses in the _world_ to hurl at whatever part of himself conjured up those dreams. _Or_ at the parts of himself that became so easily ensnared by them. And yet, at some point he'd started looking forward to them.

Because it never mattered that the dreams weren't real until he woke up and remembered that they never WOULD be. For that brief amount of time each night he was free to feel and act as he truly wished.

The dreams he had about Kagome could put a demon's illusion to shame in sheer destructive capability. They played on every selfish needy desire for her he could conjure up in the course of a night and were always snatched away come morning. The worst ones were the dreams so intense he actually started to _believe_ in them.

The dreams where he DID confess and she tearfully returned his feelings. Where the kisses were warm and her hands left goosebumps along him everywhere she touched.

Over and over they came, only growing in intensity as their relationship grew deeper. Until he could no longer look at Kagome in their quiet moments together without longing to reach out to her. To scream to hell with everything else and tell her everything he REALLY felt. But then there was that very last thing that always held him back.

What if she didn't feel the same way? And like just like that, all desire to confess was stifled.

And yet... The dreams still came.


	17. Gangsta Love

Gangsta Love

A collaboration by YellowMustardSunshine, myself and (mostly) Grapefruitwannabe

(WARNING: Gangsta Parody fic ahead, so buckle up.)

* * *

His long white hair swayed rhythmically as he gangsta walked down the street. Like a good gang member do. His jive was popping. He glared at all the motherfuckers who dared walk in his path. He would head shot 360 no scope all their asses if they let him. As l33t as he was they would stand no chance. Them muggle bitches had nothing on him.

He saw a sweet sweet piece of ass walking ahead. Her long dark hair was streaked with red and purple. She had crazy long legs clad in fishnet tights and 6-inch stiletto heels. Her round bubble ass swayed with every step, and she was wearing a black mini skirt and a halter top, and a gold chain with a dollar sign that swung between her ample breasts.

What a fine thang she was. He needed to get in that.

Shawty noticed that fly homeboy's strut in her direction and looked him up and down. Damn, That thing would take her more than a town over. His body was rocking it if you get what I mean. She couldn't take her eyes off his ass as he whistled at her.

"Damn boo what I gotta do to hit that?"

"Hand over a crisp $50," she said while z-snapping.

"Daaaaaaaamn that all?"

"I'm givin you a discount honey."

Player looked at her with a sly smile. "You don't know what Daddy you're hittin' up, bitch." The dope hip-hop music from the store next door fueled his steps as he closed in on her. Her breasts were god damn magnetic.

She started moving her hips in time with the beat, taunting him with her pure sex. "So show me Big Daddy," she purred, grabbing him by the chain around his neck that he had that was totally blinged out and gold and stuff. He was totally loaded. She looked down at his crotch. Hopefully in more ways than one.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against his Little Big Dog - which wasn't so little anymore. "I'm gonna take you on a ride on my steamin' semen truck," he growled totes sexily. The sweet vibe he was getting from this snake charmer was magic.

She moaned at his words.

At that moment, a schoolbus full of preschoolers drove by staring at them grinding against each other on the street. The player flipped them off and licked his shawty's neck. He didn't give a fuck about anything than the fucking he was about to give this baby girl. Her pussy would be all stirred up and the shape of his wang would be engraved into her.

Shawty smirked at Daddy and wiggled against his growing pleasure wand. "Then let's take this back to my place Mr. Truck Driver."

Daddy nodded as she led him away by his dick. Hitting a chick this hot must be an achievement. And he had it unlocked.

A gaggle of nuns walked past them as Shawty led him away and stroked his love rocket at the same time. The ladies all stared at their sexy bodies that dripped with sex and longing. They made small gasps of horror and he laughed cuz those virgins didn't know what his one-ey3d snake could do. It was a 10-inch monster that if any woman saw would just stop and suck it like the sluts they really are.

Baby girl just glared at the nuns and flipped them off. "I'm gettin' fucked and gettin' paid bitches! Back off he's mine get your own sugar."

From across the street, Inuyasha and Kagome stared in horror at the retreating forms of themselves. Falling into an alternate universe (Especially THIS alternate universe) wasn't exactly what they'd expected when setting out this morning.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha from the safety of the bushes. "Um. W-What was…"

His eyes widened at something their alternate selves were apparently doing. She saw his expression and turned to glance back just before he slapped his hands over her eyes. "DON'T KAGOME!" he ordered in a panicked voice.

"I-It's a little _late_ for that Inuyasha," she squeaked out.

There was a pause while the two of them recovered from their shock. The girl slowly looked up at him, pushing away his hand with a blush."Is your um… is IT really that big?"

The half demon turned a deeper shade of red and sputtered out, "S-Shut up!"

Kagome tried not to look down at his crotch. "It's just-"

"WE'RE GOING BACK, RIGHT NOW." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and swung her onto his back, then he sprinted off to the shrine. "This place is fucking weird, Kagome! It obviously isn't safe. See if I EVER let you come to an AU fic EVER again!"

At the moment, Kagome couldn't help but agree.


	18. Forever

_Suuuuper short dialogue only piece. Might have counted toward Robin's second dialogue only writing challenge but It doesn't seem long enough. (Plus I'm pretty sure she's already seen it?) But hey might as well post it since I don't see it going any further._

* * *

"…If I disappeared off the face of the earth what would you do?"

"What the hell sorta question is that? You planning on goin somewhere?"

"No. I was just curious."

"Keh, I'd look for you, _obviously_. If you think you can just up and disappear on me without a word you're dead wrong."

"And if you couldn't find me?"

"I'd KEEP lookin."

"For how long?"

" **Forever**."

"Er... Forever's a long time Inuyasha."

"I _know_ it is. So don't waste my time running off!"

"I wouldn't just disappear on _purpose_."

"Good, or I'd be goddamn PISSED at you."

"I _get_ it already."

"…An' me?"

"You?"

"If _I_ disappeared what would you do?"

"I'd look for you _obviously_."

"Oh yeah? …How long?"

"Forever."


	19. You'd Never Hurt Me

Occasionally, I'll read a fanfiction that just rubs me the wrong way and I deal with that by writing my own version.

My friend grapefruitwannabe tried this method by sending me a scene she hated and asking me to fix it. XD This is such a scene. I won't say what story I'm redoing because it doesn't really matter context wise, and the last thing I want to do is discourage the writer. But hey, I have this floating around my folders now, might as well share right?

"I'm fine already. You worry way too much," Inuyasha grumbled adamantly.

Kagome shot him a warning glare from her position at his side. "Anyone would worry after seeing an injury like THAT Inuyasha. If you'd been human you'd probably be dead right now."

"Good thing I'm not just human then huh?" he snorted.

"It still had to HURT," she argued. "And it definitely put you in a bad position during the fight."

He watched as she tied off the bandages around his chest and pulled back to give him one last look over. "Like I said, you worry too much Kagome."

"We were ALL worried."

"Nah," he answered once she too turned, evidently to neaten up her healing supplies and replace them into her bag. "The others know better."

The girl sighed in frustration, and stood, hefting the bag to her shoulder.

"Well I've done all I can do, but you should rest."

"Keh, As if. I'm comin with you."

The girl frowned. "But Kaede said you should have lots of quiet. That's why she gave you the sick hut."

"And how the hell's sitting alone in here bored outta my mind supposed to magically heal me faster?" he asked snidely.

Kagome sighed in resignation and went to open the door. He rose unsteadily to his feet watching expectantly. The miko frowned and wiggled it this way and that putting more force into the action. And then he saw her pause and go pale.

"I ah… I think the locking latch fell," she murmured, turning to him helplessly.

"The hell?" he growled, leaning forward to examine the door. But before he could even wrap his hand around the latch, it repelled him with a mild but familiar shocking sensation.

His fingers quickly retreated and a growl was drawn from him. "Son of a… That bastard of a monk fuckin SEALED us in here!"

"What?" Kagome squeaked in surprise. "Why would he do that?"

'To be nosy' instantly supplied Inuyasha's mind as he glared at the door. But he knew from experience that he couldn't just break it down and he doubted Kagome could take the seal off from this side of the door.

The others had pressed them to talk about the attack all evening. And apparently locking their friends up together in a tiny hut to hash things out had been very much on the table.

His glare worsened for a moment. Kagome looked at him with all the anxiety of a rider about to get on a wild horse. Waiting for the outburst he was holding back.

"…Whatever," he growled eventually, turning away to go plop back down on the straw grumbling, "It's normal for us to share rooms by now. They can't keep us in here forever."

Kagome sent him a slightly surprised look but nodded her agreement and after a moment's silence sat down beside him.

She'd realized by now why they were locked in here. Her suddenly awkward and worried demeanor said it all for her. A few more minutes passed and Inuyasha gave a deep sigh before biting the bullet.

"… Why didn't you run before?" he asked, somehow managing to sound only slightly accusing. Mostly he just felt tired and miserable over the whole thing. It was HIS fault after all.

"Before?" she tried innocently.

"When I lost it and went full demon today," he snapped softly, sending her a glower that went ignored. "I went straight for you and you didn't move an inch."

"I'm surprised you remember this time."

"Don't change the subject Kagome. I could have fuckin KILLED you. You KNOW that right?"

"You could kill me now too if you wanted," she replied simply. "Even as a full human I have no doubt you could overpower me in a heartbeat if you wanted."

"Then why didn't you run?" he demanded softly. "If you really know how dangerous I am, what the hell did you think you were doing standing there like you were waiting for me to slice you to pieces?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"Stupid. You can't trust me to remember you when I'm like that! I can't even remember who I am!"

"I could have osuwari'd-"

Inuyasha was forced to the floor of the hut with a loud THUD.

Kagome released a sharp gasp and was instantly worrying over him. "I'm SO sorry! I really didn't mean- I can't believe I let it slip out like that! Are you okay?! Did I hurt you?!"

"Dammit woman." he hissed against the floor. But his imminent scolding was cut off when he felt the girl pull him onto her lap.

"I'm really sorry, Inuyasha. Please tell me I didn't just make it worse."

He let out a half-hearted grumble and released a heavy breath against her legs. "You didn't. Not like you sat me from a tree or somethin."

The two returned to awkward silence for a moment or two. Both struggling to find something to say.

"…I didn't run because of your expression," Kagome finally murmured. His ears angled toward her in quiet interest. "You didn't seem angry or fueled by bloodlust. You just looked confused. Like… you were trying so hard to remember. And I decided to stay and help you," she explained softly. Then almost defiantly she pointed out, "It worked."

"…I'm used to killing to get by Kagome," he intoned softly. "I don't even know how many demons I've slaughtered over the years. or rabbits, or deer. Still,, before Tetseiga broke, I never thought I could kill humans like that. And when I did… I realized If I'm not careful, one day I'll wake up and find your blood on my hands too. And I…" Inuyasha's voice went rough with emotion. "I don't want that. If I hurt you… I don't know WHAT I'd fucking do."

"…I had absolutely no intention of letting that happen Inuyasha. I was being as careful, promise."

He nodded slightly and his eyes glancing away uneasily. "Good… I guess," he murmured.


	20. The Heiress and The Stray (part 1)

Author's note: Occasionally, I'll read a fanfiction that grates and sticks in my brain so bad that I can only deal with it by writing my own version. I won't say what story I'm redoing here because it doesn't really matter context wise (And I've GREATLY deviated from the story that "inspired" this) But hey, I have these little stress relief projects floating around my folders now, might as well share right?

Sadly I don't plan on making this a full-blown fic. It's about as big as I dare to make it. I have too many projects already. Maybe someday when my other fics are completed. (shrugs)

Part 1

Kagome blinked at the strange young man with long white hair standing in her kitchen. He didn't say a word. Didn't move. he just stared at her in terror with his inhuman ears pressed against his head and his body tensed to run away. His arms were full of the food from her cabinets and a few bottled waters from her fridge.

Her first instinct was naturally to scream, whether the neighbors could have heard her from the center of her empty mansion and clear across the grounds or not. She took a deep breath to try her luck and saw him close his eyes tight in a wince.

His open look of terror and embarrassment surprised her enough that she just released the breath with a shaky sigh.

At the sound, he very hesitantly opened an eye to peek at her, still poised to run.

She went back to staring at him appraisingly with her head in a whirl. If he'd wanted to he could have overpowered her by now and gotten away rather easily. She was just one girl, and she had no help coming unless she called the police…

And then she really looked at him and every thought of screaming or calling the police vanished. Her eyes widened in surprised recognition.

"You're the man from the train station," she breathed in awe.

"T-Train?" he practically squeaked.

She beamed at him in joy. "Yes, the train!" she replied excitedly. "You saved my life last year, remember?!"

"I… Did?"

She nodded enthusiastically and stepped forward, clutching the front of her nightdress in excitement. He took a step back instantly, clearly still considering a retreat.

But she just looked up at him with an expression of unquestioning certainty. "I was standing on the train platform last year when a man tried to shove me onto the tracks."

Inuyasha held still, listening carefully.

"I fell and couldn't climb back up. I thought I was going to die when I saw the train coming, but YOU jumped down and saved me! THEN you turned around and pummeled that creep into the ground!"

Recognition flickered in his eyes as he looked at her a little more carefully. "…I remember that," he replied with his own look of surprise.

Her smile brightened at his confirmation but then fell a little as she remembered the reason they were finally meeting again. Her blue-gray eyes flickered to the food in his arms then back to his face. He looked away with shame.

She chose her words very carefully and very gently. "You know, I've been trying to find you since that incident last year so I could thank you."

"Oh yeah?" he replied weakly. "Bet you're pretty goddamn disappointed now huh?"

"I'm surprised," she openly admitted. "But I don't think you're here to steal valuables or to hurt me."

He flashed her his own look of shock. "So… You're not gonna call the cops?" he asked hopefully. "You'll just let this go?"

"If that's what you want," she replied gently.

At his look of relief, she smiled. "But I would be really happy if you stayed long enough for me to reward you for your bravery last year."

She saw a flicker of hesitance enter his eyes.

"I would have rewarded you THEN but you ran off before the cops came and never told me who you were. You have no idea how much I owe to you for what you did that day," she pressed, though softly. "That man had been stalking me for five months before you stopped him. He made three attempts on my life and would have certainly killed me if it weren't for you. I owe you a lot more than some ramen and chips."

He seemed to consider his position and the sincerity of her offer, then sighed. "I guess I could stay for a little while," he murmured, depositing the food onto her kitchen table with a look of shame and longing.

"You don't have to do that. If you're hungry help yourself," she offered, grabbing one of the water bottles and unscrewing the cap casually as she walked over to sit at the table across from where he stood.

He shot her a look of trepidation but slowly took a seat at the table as well.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked chipperly once she'd had a long drink.

The half-demon shifted uncomfortably on the fine wooden chair, trying not to look at the evidence of his theft.

"I uh… I was really hungry."

"Then eat," she insisted. "I won't think you're rude or anything."

He started to finally give in under the weight of his hunger and her coaxing.

Still eyeing her suspiciously, he reached forward to snag a bag of chips, pulling it toward himself and tearing it open with a quick movement of his claws. He looked back at her with hesitation but she just smiled and nodded encouragingly. Slowly he got over his moment of worry and started tentatively eating his chips.

She watched him eat for a few seconds and asked a different question.

"What's your name? I never did get to ask you."

"Inu…yasha."

The girl nodded in acknowledgment.

"Would it be too much to ask what your situation is at the moment Inuyasha-kun?"

"My situation?" he asked before taking a bite. His eyes were on her again, still suspicious.

"Yeah. Like… Do you have a job? Where are you living at the moment? Any family?"

"What ya wanna know that for?" he asked, golden eyes narrowing.

"So I can get an idea of how to reward you," she shrugged. "And you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

He stopped eating to look toward an empty chair. After a long thoughtful pause, he sighed and reluctantly said; "No job. Nobody's too eager to hire a… well ME. No home and no family either. At least no family that gives a damn about me."

"…I see," she replied neutrally.

He didn't return to his food.

"Well Inuyasha, It's very nice to meet you. I'm Higurashi Kagome."

The already nervous man went ridged at those words, slowly looking back at her with wide startled eyes.

"T-The…"

"Yes, THE Higurashi," she replied with a look of amusement as she rested her elbows on her the table. "Did you not even check who's house you were breaking into?"

"I… I had no idea. I was just… I thought that people living in a house as fancy as this one wouldn't notice if a little food disappeared."

"Well since I'm the only person living here, I would have definitely noticed in the morning and called the cops if I hadn't come down for some water and caught you."

"The only person here?" he asked incredulously. "But you're an heiress! You're supposed to be surrounded by bodyguards and, and maids!"

The girl frowned. "Maids can get… antsy when they don't have enough work to do, and with just me here I couldn't make nearly enough work for even one or two of them. I don't like being fussed over too much anyway. As for bodyguards, when you took out my stalker problem I didn't really need them at the house anymore."

She snorted, reaching for a bag of dried fruit and opening it. "Good riddance. Not one of them took the guy seriously and they were constantly hitting on me. It was like living in a house full of wolves, in one case literally."

His look of surprise and incredulance deepened. "But what about people like me who could just break in? Weren't you fuckin scared seeing me in your kitchen?"

She shrugged. "Not scared enough to put up with those guys again."

"You're crazy," he replied in a slightly awed voice.

"…if you're that concerned I might have an offer for you," she smiled.

His expression practically flew back to suspicion. "An offer?"

"Yep. I could hire you on as my personal bodyguard."

"Hire?" he parroted back in stunned surprise. "Bodyguard?"

She nodded seriously. "You'd get to pick any room in the house as yours and all the food and drink you want for free, AND I would be more than happy to pay you triple what I paid those jerks last year."

"But I- I mean… you just caught me robbing you!" he sputtered out, feeling thrown off balance.

The girl shrugged. "You weren't taking anything I wouldn't have given anyone if they'd asked. Besides, In five minutes you accomplished what twenty so-called professionals couldn't do in five months. Hiring you on would be worth every penny."

Inuyasha's head swam. He wouldn't have to live on the streets and go hungry anymore, this wasn't a charity, she was offering a job…

"I get it if you want to think about this before making a decision," she told him after a few moments of silence on his end. "But in the meantime, if you don't have anywhere else to go feel free to stay the night here. If my offer isn't what you want we can sort out something else later."

Hesitantly he nodded and she gave him a radiant smile.

"Okay, well eat as much as you want and when you're ready I'll show you to a guest room."

He nodded and sheepishly obeyed.

Five cups of ramen and two bags of chips later he found himself following her out of the kitchen, through the dining room and living room and up a flight of stairs to a long hall lined with doors.

"These are the guest rooms, but since it's just me here I only keep two of them cleaned up in case my friends stay over," she explained.

"This place is bigger than I thought," he replied quietly.

"I guess," she shrugged. "I wouldn't mind giving you a tour in the morning if you want. It might help you decide if you would want to stay or not."

"Trust me, you've already got my spot under the bridge beat by a mile," he murmured.

she laughed a little at that. "Well I'm glad I'm tempting you so far but I could give you more than just a job if you were interested. I have other properties, other houses. If you want, I could sign one of those over to you with a small fortune of your own and call it even.

Inuyasha distinctly liked the idea of that. He'd wanted a place of his own with no strings attached for as long as he could remember. But something in him wasn't okay with the idea of taking so much from this girl without really earning it. She'd been more than understanding with him and she was treating him with more decency and respect than he'd seen in twenty years on the streets and in orphanages. It didn't feel right, coming in here to rob a girl blind only for her to just hand him so much.

Even if he had helped her that one time, he wasn't sure that was really worth all that she was offering him.

The girl led him down the hall to the second door to the right. "Here you go," she told him, pulling the door wide. "This is usually the room my friend Miroku uses when he hangs out here so all the bathroom supplies are for men and there should be some men's pajamas in the dresser you can help yourself to."

Inuyasha walked inside a little warily, sniffing at everything in sight.

The room indeed smelled faintly of another man but he obviously hadn't been here within the last couple of weeks. Inuyasha walked to the bed and was relieved to smell that the sheets had been cleaned since then.

"Thanks," he told the girl, surprised by how grateful he genuinely felt.

She simply smiled and nodded. "Anytime, if you need me for anything at all I'll be upstairs in the first door on the left."

"Got it."

"Okay then, goodnight." And with that, she left, politely shutting the door behind her. He listened as she walked back down the hallway and took the second flight of stairs. He then turned back to the room, sniffing around as he went.

He checked the dresser and indeed found two carefully folded sets of mens pajamas. One in light blue and the other navy and black. he pulled out the light blue set and sniffed his way to the bathroom, almost immediately jumping into the shower.

The hot water was pure bliss after all the time he'd had to make do with fountains and rivers. shampoo and soap were even more welcome. He scrubbed himself down from head to foot and by the time he stopped the water and got out he felt like a new person. The snowy white towel he found and rubbed down with was clean, fluffy, and felt like heaven.

Putting on the soft cotton pajamas and slipping into a warm comfortable bed in and of itself was all it took to seal the deal completely.

Hell yes, he'd work for her. At this point, he'd have committed murder and hidden the body for her if she'd asked.

Anybody who could treat a stray half-breed with half as much respect and compassion after nearly being robbed deserved to be protected, not taken advantage of.

The smell of food woke Inuyasha late the next morning. still, he opened his eyes to the guest room drowsily. That in itself was a surprise. He was used to waking up at the crack of dawn or earlier. It was always hard to sleep with cars driving overhead and people walking around.

But today…

He sighed and buried himself deeper in the warm cozy bed, savoring the feeling for as long as he could. Sure he had to get up and talk to that girl again soon but… Damn this was nice.

Besides… What if she'd changed her mind?

"Inuyasha-kun!" called a familiar female voice. "Breakfast is ready!"

His ears perked and his eyes opened wide. When he looked over at the door to the guest room he caught the scent of French toast, rice, miso soup, broiled fish, and sausages.

Inuyasha got up and practically leapt to the door. When he opened it, a somewhat startled Kagome was there to greet him wearing a sundress and an apron. After a moment, she blinked at his chest but slowly smiled. "Er… want to join me for breakfast? Or do you want to sleep in today and just eat up here?" she asked a little timidly.

"I'll join you," he replied after a moment.

"Okay, well there should be some men's clothes in the closet there if you'd like something clean to change into?"

Inuyasha reluctantly looked away from the girl to consider his own bare chest. (damn he must have taken off the top in his sleep last night!) The poor boy blushed for a moment then gulped and nodded. "I ah… I'll take ya up on that thanks."

He noticed her own cheeks were a little pinker than usual too as she nodded and retreated down the hall, her summer dress swaying with her every step.

There was an audible gulp as Inuyasha pulled back into the safety of the guest room and shut the door.


	21. The Heiress and The Stray (part 2)

The Heiress and The Stray

Part 2

Inuyasha seemed to be searching the house for something, walking from room to room and sniffing around, tilting his ears this way and that as if gauging something unseen.

She followed along behind him curiously.

A few of the rooms seemed to please him, especially at the center of the house. But most made him frown and snort then move on to the next one in line. He vaguely reminded her of when Sango had first brought Kirara home. From what she had seen, the cat had spent the first week wandering the house constantly sniffing at everything in sight, getting a feel for her new home. Maybe that was what Inuyasha was doing?

But it was only a matter of time until her curiosity got the better of her and she finally asked what he was doing. When she did he answered with, "I'm picking a room,"

His voice seemed distracted as he opened a closet and seemed to listen to the walls.

She frowned in confusion. "Then shouldn't you be more interested in the size of the bathrooms or the furniture?"

"You wanted me to be your bodyguard right?" he asked, closing the door and walking past her to sniff at the other walls.

"Well yeah."

"Then I need to choose a room where I can hear and smell as much as possible. I don't wanna get caught off guard if someone does get it into their head to attack you again."

Kagome was quiet for a moment, then said, "…It's hard to tell if you just want to do a good job or if you actually care."

"Both," he snorted. "Maybe you already noticed, but I'm not the kinda guy who just stands around and lets girls get hurt."

She nodded.

"…If that's the case, how about you take the room next to mine?" she offered.

He snorted. "Depends on if you've got a boyfriend or not."

She blinked and tilted her head in question. "Why would that matter?"

"Cuz If you DO have a boyfriend I'd rather not have to hear you two getting it on right next door," he replied unabashedly.

The poor girl blushed a bright red and automatically brought her hands up to wave in front of her defensively. "N-No way! I've never even–! I mean- Y-You don't have to worry about anything like that!" she stuttered out.

Inuyasha looked back at her with a raised brow. "Okay… Then the room beside yours it is I guess. At least for now."

"After this what do you say to some shopping?" Kagome asked, clearly aiming to steer the conversation far far away from any mention of her love life.

"Shopping? What, you need a dress or somethin?"

The girl smiled. "No, for you. If we want people to take you seriously as my bodyguard we have to get you some professional clothes."

"I guess that makes sense," he grumbled a little half-heartedly.

"It probably also wouldn't hurt to get you some personal clothes, a cellphone, a tv, protective gear… and anything else we think of while we're looking."

"Protective gear?"

"Yeah, like a bulletproof vest and so on. But all that's going to have to get ordered in I think."

"You get shot at often?"

"That guy you knocked out shot at me twice."

He turned back to the door with a narrow-eyed expression of 'I'm suddenly regretting my life choices.' "…The vest might be a good idea then," he replied wryly.

She laughed. "I don't expect you to have to jump out in front of any bullets to save me nowadays, he's still in jail."

"There are still plenty of crazy people in the world to worry about," he scolded lightly as he stepped out into the hall.

She shrugged. "So shopping?"

He snorted. "fine, professional clothes and a vest but I don't need that other stuff. Don't waste your money."

"Personal clothes, a cellphone, and a tv are invaluable to a bodyguard," she informed him confidently.

"Oh yeah, how's that?"

"Personal clothes will let you sneak around with me incognito when I'm avoiding the press, a cell phone so we can still get into contact if we get separated Or If we just need to get in contact in general, and we can attach the tv in your room to the security cameras around the property." She smiled. "See? it wouldn't be a waste at all."

A rough sigh left him. "Fiiine. But it's comin outta MY paycheck alright?"

"If that's really what you want, Inuyasha."

(—)

He looked around the empty room that would soon be his. White sheets covered the furniture and the air was thick with dust and disuse. Anything personal had already been taken away and boxed up long ago. She didn't say whose room this used to be and he didn't want to ask. The last thing he wanted was to lay awake in here thinking about the previous occupant. But a question hung in the air all the same.

She walked into the room, eyeing the sheets, and the dusty floor, and the closed windows.

"So…" he started uncertainly. "I mean… How'd your family..?

She paused to glance back for a moment. Then sighed and looked back around the room. "Die?" she finished in resignation.

He shifted awkwardly. "Yeah."

"I'm surprised there are still people in Japan who don't know that story."

"Yeah well… I heard you inherited a lot, but I didn't exactly have a newspaper subscription."

She said nothing for a long time, her eyes roving the walls and hidden furniture.

"…My parents and my younger brother died in a car crash four years ago. They were taking him to a doctor's appointment. I Found out about the accident while I was at school. I was fourteen." When she said nothing more he once more shifted awkwardly.

"…Sorry."

She shook her head slowly without looking up. "You're fine," she murmured. "It was hard at first… But I've… well I haven't really ever gotten over it completely but I still have friends who love and support me." He was relieved when her expression lifted a little. "Sango and Miroku. We've been best friends since middle school. during the worst of it they practically lived here. They still spend the night sometimes. Probably because they worry about me. I owe them a lot."

He nodded.

"How do you think they're gonna react to me living here?" he asked.

"Well they already know I've been looking for you, they even helped. All we'd have to say is that we ran into each other again and I offered you a job as my bodyguard and I know they'll be alright with it."

"You sound pretty certain about that."

"I know my friends. Don't worry they won't give you too hard a time."

"Wasn't worried," he scoffed.

"Could have fooled me tough guy." she laughed.

(—–)

"Hey, I'll order us a pizza."

Inuyasha's ears immediately perked and he turned to look at her with surprise. "Pizza?!" he asked with a badly hidden eagerness.

She nodded with a knowing grin and turned to walk back into the dining room. "Uh huh, any kind you like."

—

Inuyasha's shoulders drooped as he took in sight of the strange young man on the doorstep in a black T-shirt, light jacket, and clean jeans. He had his hair back in a short rat's tail and his ears were pierced.

"You definitely ain't the pizza guy."

The stranger blinked at the statement. "And… who might you be?" the man asked with a look of caution.

"Miroku?" called Kagome's voice from the entrance hall.

—

With the two men alone in the lounge, all cheerfulness fled the room.

"So. what do you really want from Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked over at the other man's stern voice. But merely shrugged. "A job. A place to stay. That's it."

"Really?" Miroku asked smoothly, walking forward.

Inuyasha stood his ground staring back completely unmoved.

"And you didn't make any untoward moves on her?" he asked narrowing his eyes on the other man.

"Of course not! She asked me to stay here and be her bodyguard an' I accepted, simple as that!"

"And you aren't planning any professions of love I suppose?"

"Wha? I- Love?! Why would I-? I barely know the woman!"

"Oh please! She's young, lovely, available and rich. Not to mention she went through a terrible loss and has no family to protect her from making a bad choice."

"I hope you aren't insinuating that I have bad taste," humphed Kagome's voice loudly.

Miroku paled and hesitantly turned back to see the lady herself standing in the doorway holding a tea tray set for three. "I also hope you weren't trying to drive Inuyasha out."

"O-of course not."

"Keh, could'a fooled me pal."

Kagome looked at each of the men for a moment, set down the tea tray and sighed. "You know I assured Inuyasha after he accepted to be my bodyguard that you and Sango wouldn't give him grief over it," Kagome told her friend with a disappointed gaze. The man quite suddenly found the carpet fascinating. She gave Inuyasha an apologetic look. "Do you think you could give me a moment alone with Miroku Inuyasha?"

The half-demon begrudgingly nodded and rose to stride a polite distance away from the conversation, (but still in hearing range) and Kagome took a seat. A little reluctantly, Miroku took up residence in the loveseat across the table.

"…As much as I appreciate you and Sango looking out for me sometimes you two overdo it."

"Do you blame us after Kouga?"

"It's not like I ever took him seriously," the girl protested, growing slightly agitated.

"No, but he tried to convince everyone in the city that you were 'taking him seriously'."

"And then I fired him," she scoffed stubbornly. "Honestly I thought you hated letting me live alone."

"That's why I recommended the maids if you remember."

"And I told you no. They always fuss too much."

"You could use a little hustle and bustle in your life right now."

"Hustle and bustle is something you only get in a household full of people. If I hired a team of maids they would just drive me up the wall."

"I could have recommended some more professional guards," he insisted weakly. "You didn't have to invite in a stranger."

"He's the guy who saved me last year in the train incident. You know, the one I've been looking for?"

Miroku looked up at her then, his eyes wide with surprise.

"And he saved me without even knowing who I was," she went on, eyeing her friend's reaction. "I was the one who offered to let him live here. I was the one who offered him a job, and I'm sure he can do it. He just needs a chance."

"…Then I suppose I owe Inuyasha-san an apology don't I?"

Kagome smiled, her shoulders relaxing in relief.


	22. Kagome In Wonderland

"God damn, I'm late."

Kagome looked up suddenly in surprise at the voice from her position lying beneath the tree, Her drowsiness forgotten.

At what she saw she blinked and rubbed her eyes, convinced her mind was playing tricks on her.

There standing a few yards away from her, just at the edge of the forest, was a man in a red and white suit with long white hair and dog ears, inspecting a pocket watch in a clawed hand. But before she could get a much better look at the strange young man he started to walk briskly away into the trees just beyond the meadow.

Somehow, watching him go, Kagome had an overpowering urge to follow. The girl sat up and quickly got to her feet, bolting after him without a second thought.

She crossed the field in a matter of seconds but couldn't quite catch up. She could only catch glimpses of his long white hair just disappearing behind the trees ahead of her. She ran as fast as she could, wondering at the craziness of her actions, chasing a strange man through the woods.

And then all at once, she had entered a clearing and found him standing on the lip of a wooden structure in the middle of a small field. She came closer, panting, and realized with a start that he was, in fact, standing on a well.

The man was staring down at the pocket watch in his hand and then looked over, focusing his eyes and ears intently on her. She looked back but barely caught the color of his golden eyes as she approached before he moved again. To her surprise, he just turned back to the well and let himself drop inside.

Kagome cried out in worry and shock, flinging herself against the wood to see if he was okay and to her surprise, she just caught the flash of a blue light and then nothing. The well was empty.

Kagome stared at the light in perplexion and contemplated her next move. Should she give up the chase and go home? Or should she try jumping in after him?

The irrational worry that if she took too long deciding then he would get away from her sealed her decision and she climbed onto the lip of the well and hopped in after him.

A blue light engulfed her immediately as she fell and she looked around, feeling surprised at just how familiar the sensation was.

When the light finally faded, Kagome gently touched down on the bottom of the well and looked around confused at its walls. When she looked up she was briefly met with the face of the young man from before. But just as their eyes met, he once again turned away from her and left.

Kagome couldn't climb out of the well fast enough. And once her head popped out she caught sight of his form growing smaller as he walked into the woods again.

It appeared that she hadn't really gone anywhere. She was still in the same old woods as before. Even all the trees looked the same.

"H-Hey! wait up!" she called out after him, struggling to pull herself up over the edge. But he ignored her.

The girl frowned and pulled one leg and then another up over the edge, tumbling onto the grass and smearing dirt and grass against the apron of her dress. She barely had her feet on the ground again before she was picking back up the chase, running after him. This time she managed to catch up to him.

As she reached his side, he spared her a stern glance but kept his quick pace.

She was breathing hard but still opened her mouth to ask if they had ever met before when he cut her off.

"You're late wench."

She looked taken aback still panting.

"I-I'm sorry?" she managed, feeling confused. "What exactly am I late to?"

"Your meeting with the Queen stupid. Now pick up the pace, I ain't got all day."

Her temper sparked a little at his language and she stopped in her tracks, letting him get ahead of her.

After he realized she had stopped, he stopped too and looked back at her in clear irritation.

"Well NOW I don't care if I know you or not!" she snapped at him angrily. "I didn't follow after you just so you could insult me, I'm going back!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and flashed her a fanged smirk.

"It's too late for that. You followed me here all on your own and now the path back is gone," he informed her, crossing his arms over his chest with finality. "You can only go forward."

"Whatever," Kagome replied coldly, twirling on her heel and marching back the way they had come. "I can't believe I followed you all the way out here just so you could be a jerk to me."

The dog-eared man made a sound of exasperation and growled. "Woman! I just told you It's no good! Where the hell are you going?!"

"Back," she repeated stubbornly. "To my home."

"Stupid girl! If you just blow off The Queen when you're already late she's gonna have you executed!"

"Like I care about you or your Queen," she replied, walking back into the clearing where the well had been.

But as she looked around she saw no well or even any sign of one. It was just a grassy hill. Kagome stared at the clearing in surprise. She looked all around. Even the trees and rocks seemed to have moved. She was SURE this had been the clearing with the well at the center. She hadn't walked THAT far.

"Believe me now?" the dog-eared man asked snidely. "Your only choice now is to follow me to see The Queen."

In retrospect, it would have been better for the man if he hadn't provoked her. Kagome's rebellious nature mixed with her irritation at the stranger's jabs and momentarily overturned her worries. At that moment, Kagome was just determined to spoil his plans for her any way she could.

The girl took on a thoughtful look and turned to her left. There was another path, one she hadn't noticed before.

She'd run down a path to get here. Surely if she followed the path she would find her way back. Or at least somewhere where she could get directions.

Plan set, the girl smiled and traipsed toward the path, reveling in the sound of irritation the rude man behind her made.

"Where the hell do you think you're going NOW?!" he demanded, following after her.

"I told you already, home."

"Woman!"

"It's Kagome," she corrected shortly

"It's gonna be BITCH if you don't damn well do what you're supposed to and follow me to the Queen!" he snapped.

"Quite frankly, I have no desire to meet any Queens today so you'll just have to go back home and tell her I'm not coming," she sassed readily.

"You little brat! FINE see if I care what happens to you then!" he shouted at her as she marched on.

But after awhile, she heard a faint groan of annoyance and then the begrudging footsteps of the strange man as he followed after her. As he got close she heard him faintly grumble "If you weren't the Queen's goddamn guest I'd drag you there over my shoulder wench."

Kagome snorted and ignored the man as she continued on through the forest.

This is kind of an old project I've played with here and I'm not sure how far I want to take it so feedback is very welcome. I'm positive it's been done before But I like seeing what I can bring to a trope. XD


End file.
